The Black Pearl and L'Etoile de Vie
by Leela Sevateem
Summary: The dagger was poisoned, Elizabeth is dying. Will and Jack desperately search for the one antidote, deceived and thwarted at every turn. But will such deception force Will to abandon his love, or his love to abandon him?
1. Poisonwood

The Bängala – The Poisonwood. The terror of the high seas. She sailed with a ruthless crew under a pirates flag, ravaging the oblivious towns of the Caribbean. Her captain was as mysterious as the mist she sailed through, always sensing approaching danger, always finding the calm in the storm. Captain Diablo was the only name given, the Devil Captain. He was said to have survived the British firing squad which is why he wore a piece of cloth fastened to his wide brimmed hat that covered his nose to his collarbone.   
The Brits shot out his jaw- at least that's the story the hands told. The cabin boys passed along the murmured rumours of bullets still being under his skin- still visible, and his black leather gloved hands were disfigured from the torturous thumbscrews, and from being broken and never set. But the rumours would remain unproven, since the Captain never showed any skin, save for his eyes. His piercing eyes, bluer than any tropical ocean, and at least twice as deep. Nothing escaped them, nary a lie nor a mistake once they were unleashed from under the brim of that hat. Even his walk demanded respect.

He was a fair captain, more skilled with a throwing knife than a sword, and more skilled with a sword than most alive. Any dissent or mutinous word amongst his crew was settled fairly- by swords. The rebellious crew member never spoke a mutinous word, or any word for that matter, after he crossed blades with Diablo. No one questioned his authority, no one questioned his identity…. save one. Jack Sparrow.

"Captain - requesting permission to come aboard sir."  
"Jack Sparrow? An interesting surprise to be sure! Haul him in boys."

The crew of the Bängala dropped lines to Jack to be secured onto his longboat, then hauled him up on the pulleys. He lightly lept out of the boat and sunk into a sweeping bow. He rose, replacing his hat cockily on his head.

"Captain, mate. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Diablo raised his dark eyebrows and cast a glance about the empty horizon. "To be sure." He replied in his slight Russian accent. "And where is your ship, captain?"

"In the harbor, actually, repairs after Barbosa thought to pierce her for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jack." Diablo rearranged his gold and black Arabian cloak over his shoulder, casting a glance at his amused crew who clearly did not believe the scoundral's tale. "Now, what would you doing here Sparrow?"

"Captain." Jack corrected, shaking his finger. "I thought we'd catch up on old times, see how you're doing, swap adventures, challenge you to a duel…. " The pirate casually examined his rather dirty fingernails, and glanced up to view the reaction.   
The crew stared at Jack as though he were insane and began roaring with laughter! Diablo threw his head back, hands on his hips and joined in. Jack grinned laughed as though he knew what was funnyl.

"Jack, you are the only one to escape from a duel with me. Why do you tempt your fate!"

"Oh I don't Diablo. I just thought we'd have a little spar with a little wager… if you're game."

Diablo chuckled. "Depends on the stakes Jack. You know that."

"Well it's simple, I thought duel to checkmate- remember those?"

"Of course Jack, until one can easily and undeniably kill the other unopposed."

"Good lad." Jack replied with little grin.

"The stakes, Jack?"

"The stakes?" The pirate pretended to think about it, leaning back, stroking his beaded beard. Then his eyes lit up like he suddenly had an idea and he snapped his fingers. "I know. If you win, I give you this." Jack dangled a stunning diamond necklace from his fingers. "British, I believe." Jack continued. "Savvy?"

"Tudor Dynasty, if I'm not mistaken." Diablo agreed. "And if, Jack, by some miracle, you win?"

A casual, self-pleased grin tugged at the corners of Jack's mouth.

"If I win, Diablo," He said with lavish gesture, "I unmask you."


	2. El Diablo

Diablo's eyes narrowed. "Unmask me? Jack you are more of an inane imbecile than I took you for. Why would you subject yourself to my history?"

"Curiosity I suppose, lad." Jack shrugged, tucking the necklace into his shirt.

"I will not even hypothetically be put on display as a sideshow act." Diablo spat through his mask. Jack raised an eyebrow casually and looked very serious.

"You have an alternative proposition then."

"You already know it Jack. It's what you came here for isn't it?"

"To be sure." Jack imitated with a wave of his hand. The two pirates were circling each other now, like great, wary cats. Never blinking. Never taking their eyes off each other. Ready for anything. "The Tudor Diamonds versus L'Etoile Vie, Savvy?"

"Savvy." Repeated Diablo. On his word, the crew immediately cleared a dueling area on the deck of the ship.

"Cap'n," the helmsman murmured urgently "fog's rollin' in Sar."

"Weigh anchor, lower the flag, and raise a man for a lookout," Diablo muttered quietly. As the man turned to leave, the captain caught him by the sleave. "Don't let him miss an incoming ship sirrah. I don't trust Jack Sparrow as far as he can fly." The mate nodded and hurried off and Diablo addressed his opponent. "Regular niceties Jack?" 

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way old boy." Sparrow answered. They walked up to each other, swords raised. They simultaneously lowered them out to the side and took three large steps away.

"Ready?" Diablo called moving into position

"Probably," replied Jack, shifting his weight.

"En Garde." Diablo drawled, and lunged forward, aiming for Jack's heart. Jack, however, slashed for Diablo's face. He ducked and whirled away, leaving Jack slicing nothing but a bit off his hat's ostrich feather.

"Nice Hat," Jack commented, lunging forward. Diablo deftly dealt thrusts, easily parrying Sparrow's attacks.

"Come now Jack, you're a better swordsman than that. You must have crossed swords with Barbosa, and your alive." They spun around, each on a side of the mast.

"Aye, but the difference was we were both already dead." Jack grabbed a line and slashed the knot, sending him soaring up to the crosspieces for the sails as the pirates flag dropped.

"Come on Diablo, where's your sense of fun!" Jack laughed, jabbing his sword at the air.

"Right here." Diablo threw back, twirling a throwing knife between his fingers. He threw it into the mast and Jack tensed as it stuck in the mast. Diablo jumped to catch it, using it to climb up the mast to where Jack lounged.

"You can't use those Captain Devil!" Jack teased, breathing a sigh of relief as Diablo swung himself onto the crossmast.

"Nay, not on you or you'd be dead already!"

Diablo hammered blows at Jacks head, leaving Jack no choice but to focus all his energy on blocking and balancing, and both were suffering. Jack wobbled precariously, and at the last second before Diablo brought his sword down on Jack's skull, he switched his direction and rapped the sword out of Jack's hands instead. It flipped through the air and lodged itself ominously in the deck, shuddering from the impact. Diablo grabbed Jack's shirt before he fell, and pulled him back onto the crosspiece.

"Thankee Cap'n."

Jack said with another sweeping bow. He grabbed the rope that brought him up, and swung back down, palming the throwing knife off the mast as he did. He rolled on the deck and attempted to pull his stuck sword free. Diablo slid down the mast and lunged for Jack just as he recovered his sword, but Diablo easily knocked it away again, pressing his sword tip gently into Jack's throat, who froze and swallowed, his famous grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Bravo Captain. That really was fantastic."

He reached into his shirt as if to retrieve the necklace, but instead he pulled out a dagger and slashed Diablo's mask. It dropped, revealing a surprisingly young, clean-shaven chin with no visible damage to it. Diablo backed away, keeping his sword pointed at Jack while the other hand attempted to cover his face with his Arabic cloak.

"Such audacity is repaid with death." Diablo threatened furiously, his eyes snapping.

"Sorry Captain, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat!"

With that, Jack threw Diablo's throwing knife he had seized off the mast. It went right through the crown of Diablo's hat, pinning it to the Captain's Quarters door. The entire ship froze as Diablo's hair braided hair tumbled down and the gentle breeze tousled it.

"Well, that was unexpected." Jack admitted, "May I present the real Captain Diablo- er, Diab-la."


	3. The Fugitive

"Lock him in the brig." She ordered, pointing her sword at Captain Sparrow.

Nobody moved.

"What are you waiting for?" She demanded

"A cap'ns order, milady." Jack replied with a little smirk, lowering her sword with his hand. Her eyes blazed as she whipped the sword towards her crew.

"Mutiny?" She asked dangerously, her sword held forth.

The crew menacingly drew their own weapons.

"You can't take them all on love." Jack said, lounging against a nearby apple barrel, munching a piece of the fruit.

"This is entirely your fault Sparrow." She accused angrily,

"I'm not the one who masqueraded as a man, hoodwinked an entire crew, drew attention to myself by being an undefeated swordsman and a renowned pirate captain." Jack replied casually, tipping his hat to her.

She scowled, then sheathed her sword then batted her wide eyes innocently at her crew.

"You wouldn't harm a lady, would you?" she asked with a trembling lip. Jack tossed the apple core over the side of the boat and slipped behind her, putting his hands about her surprisingly slender waist. She jabbed her elbow into his stomach, he doubled over, but managed to kick her feet out from under her. She dropped to her knees. Jack secured her wrists in behind her with a length of rope one of the crewmen tossed to him.

"Now, Milady who are you really, and what on Blackbeard's chest are you doing at sea?" Sparrow asked. He crouched down to her level and lifted her chin with his hand.

"It's bad luck to have a woman aboard." One of the men muttered anxiously.

"Haven't you heard Jack?" She returned, tossing her head. "Pirating is Profitable."

"Yes, Queen Victoria, wasn't it milady?"

"Elizabeth you idiot, for Sir Francis Drake."

"Ahh, I always was shady on my history."

"Get off my ship Sparrow, or I'll cut you gill to gizzard."

"Such language from such an educated lady." Sparrow commented, as the crew sniggered quietly behind him. He gracefully staggered to his feet, and helped her up. "A night on the mast will cure you of that. lass"

"You wouldn't dare." Jack put his mouth right next to her ear and leaned his head against hers.

"Try me love." He whispered.

"Go to hell." She spat viciously

"Been there and back darling" He replied lightly, standing up. "You know what I'm after ducks. Give me the Star."

"I haven't got it."

"The Star, milady. or your fate." He swept his hat off towards the awaiting crew.

"It was my fight Jack, fairly. You were beaten by a woman."

"Let's not get above ourselves love. I was beaten by a girl."

He pulled the necklace out from his grubby jacket and fastened it delicately about her neck. He pulled her soft brown hair out from under it, and stroked it.

"It looks lovely, Captain. We're square. Now, I really need that Star. There's a nice young lad who really needs this, and I really need to get it for him. So if you'll just be a good lass..."

She didn't reply.

"My patience runs out darling. Where is it?"

She turned her head in disgust.

"Very well lass, your fate, and then I'll find it." He unbound her, and gave her a shove towards her ex-crew.

She slowly walked towards them, eyes downcast, wrists forward.

"My own crew, over so many voyages, through so many battles. Loyal, true. I never dreamed it would end like this."

She looked sadly into the eyes of her hardened crew.

"I rather thought it would end more like this."

With that, she turned and bolted past Jack for the Captain's Quarters. She grabbed a little wooden trunk off her desk and threw herself into the air, ducking her head and twisting as she did, covering her head with her arms as she crashed backwards through the window. Her crew and Jack raced after her in time to watch her escape. They stopped at the shattered window and watched as she twisted sharply into a perfect shallow dive. She surfaced and swam back towards the anchored ship.

"She's mad!"

"Clearly." Jack replied dryly.

"Raise the anchor! Hurry up!"

The girl pulled back a panel on the ship and yanked a concealed chain which released a long boat from it's place by the deck. It splashed down next to her. She pulled herself in and set the trunk on the bottom. She rowed a few strokes away. The crew couldn't seem to decide whether to jump after her or not- it was a miracle she was alive after that fall. She turned back to her ship and arranged her cloak in a more feminine style.

"Oh help! Please, somebody! Pirates sunk my ship!" She called convincingly

"The ship's not responding!" The helmsman yelled from the wheel.

"Bitch! It's witchcraft I'll warrant!"

"The wench disconnected the steering with her bloody lifeboat chain." Jack said, half in admiration, half in disgust.

"Very good Sparrow. Would you like a biscuit?" The girl called back. "One always needs an escape route." She pulled a necklace on a long chain out from her blouse. The charm glinted in the mid-morning sun, twisting and writhing on it's tether.

"Here's mine. If you want it Jack, you'll have to catch it." She winked and blew them a kiss before rowing away.

"Someone had probably better go after her." Jack said, looking to the man next to him.

"Fog's rolling in and the ship won't turn!" The helmsmen cried. Jack looked back out the window, and the girl had disappeared with his salvation around her neck.

"Anyone else think longboats might be good in this situation?" Jack asked, but it was too late. Even after they searched as much as they dared in the fog, Diabla was nowhere to be found.


	4. L'Etoile de Vie

It had been almost a week since Jack had left. Will paced the wall anxiously, searching for any ship on the horizon. Elizabeth had fallen ill after Jack's rescue. Every doctor available had been to evaluate her. They all came to different conclusions. Malaria, a cold, the flu. The native doctor, however, had a different perspective.

"Nal kai bankala. Red Snake venom."

"But she hasn't been around snakes at all!" Will had protested.

The doctor had merely shrugged. "That is my diagnosis. She has all the symptoms. Lethargy, fever, alternating sweat and chills. She has been poisoned." He snapped up his little bag of curious items and made to leave.

"But what about the cure! What's the anti-venom?"

"There is no cure for the Red Snake." He replied quietly, his back to Will. "They don't exist anymore."

"There is a cure for everything." Will argued, blocking the door. The doctor turned and assessed Will in silence, biting his lip.

"The only cure was known by the Aztecs."

Will waited. "There is rumour," the doctor continued, he hesitated, looking at Will's hopeful face and sighed. "There is rumour in the glyphs that an ancient charm still holds the anti- venom. L'Etoile de Vie, a French archeologist named it. The Star of Life.

The governor was useless. He wrung his hands and locked himself in his study, refusing to eat unless he ate with Elizabeth. Will had given up trying to reason with him. He had resolved that she was going to die. He wouldn't help Will with anything, and half the time the governor didn't know who he was. Will knew there was only one way to find that Aztec charm. He went down to the wharf and checked the log's for any destinations "Pearl Point." He found three. "Pearl Point," Jack explained when he left, was code for the pirate port. If Will had ever any need of Jack, he could find his whereabouts there. As lady luck would have it, Will found Gibbs, who knew exactly where Jack was. Cradling a tankard in the Port Foozle bar. "Aye, I'll fetch 'im for ya young Turner." he said with a wink. "I'll 'ave im 'ere before 'e sobers up!" True to his word, Gibbs had Jack back in Port Royal in two days.

"Help you find The Star?" Jack asked incredulously over a pint. "Lad, d'you know how long I could look for that blasted thing?" Will didn't grace that with a reply. Jack barreled on ahead. "It's a tiny trinket. If this is a gift for your bonnie lass ." Sparrow held his tankard up to the light, eying the remainder of the liquid. "Besides," He added as an afterthought, "someone's already got it." Jack drained the rest of the ale in the mug.

Will practically jumped out of his seat. Without removing the tankard from his lips, Jack took hold of Will's shirt and pulled him down. "Ahhh- good ale here." Jack noted, motioning for another round.

"It's not a gift," Will replied, as the barmaid filled the pirate's tankard. Jack grinned roguishly at her and winked. She rolled her eyes, but blushed nevertheless. Will impatiently waited for her to leave.

"Sorry lad, what was that?" Jack asked through another swig of ale

"It's not a gift Jack," Will repeated earnestly "this 'star' is supposed to have an anti-venom in it."

"An anti-venom?"

"Yes."

"In The Star?"

"Yes."

Jack took another swig from the tankard.

"And why, young William Turner, would you need an anti-venom?"

"Elizabeth has been poisoned! It must have been Barbosa's dagger!" Will practically shouted, jumping out of his seat.

The rowdy bar hushed as the dregs of society turned to Will, who suddenly froze. Jack put his head in his hands and sighed, then looked up at Will. "Right lad." He said looking knowingly out at all the bar patrons and winking. "So after you single-handedly stopped the pirate Barbosa from poisoning Queen Elizabeth, what did you do? Hmm? Cut him up into little bits with your sword? Force him to walk the plank? Oh I know, you turned him over to the British Royal Navy and got a little medal for your bravery." The bar erupted in laughter, assuming Will to be another drunken, brazen youth and they turned back to their mugs. Jack leaned over the table to Will.

"Not wise to mention such a hated name lad. Now, I think I know who's got it, and I've a score to settle with him anyways. I'll be back at the end of the week, or not at all."

Will tried to object, or find out anything more, but Jack refused to say a word.

"Listen mate, there's no way you could defeat this chap." He put his arm around Will's shoulders and they strolled out of the bar. "and besides, you're needed here if I'm not mistaken. I know where to hit'im," Jack easily reached out and picked up an apple from a cart as he strolled by. "and if Captain Jack Sparrow can't rout the second most notorious pirate on the Seven Seas, who can?"

Will stopped. "But you haven't got the Pearl! How will you defeat him?"

"End of the week lad," Jack called over his shoulder. Then he turned with his finger up as if he just thought of something. "Oh. And uh, don't do anything stupid?" Jack clapped Will on the shoulder. He drew his hand in front of Will's face and waggled his fingers. "I was never here." He said with grin. His dark eyes sparkled adventurously, and he disappeared into the crowd.

So here it was, the end of the week and Will was alone. The poison had dampened even Elizabeth's spirit. She was delirious most of the time, muttering curses at Barbosa and the Aztec gold. He held her cold hand and stroked it. "Curse Barbosa and his cursed dagger!" Will cried out in frustration. Then he sat bolt upright. "If Barbosa had the dagger, he must have the antidote!" Will muttered he stood, dropping Elizabeth's hand and began pacing.

"And if he had the antidote, he would have kept it in his treasure cave! And Jack has a score to settle with Barbosa, therefore he must be in that cave! Jack isn't back, so I have to go to rescue Elizabeth!"

He turned back to his love and stroked her icy cheek. "I have to leave for a bit, to find your antidote. I promise to be back Miss- er, Elizabeth." Will bit his lip. He didn't want to go, but he had to save her. He quietly left her room, and tried to close the door softly behind him, wincing at it's squeaking protest. "I really must fix those hinges." Will thought as he dashed down the stairs. He needed a ship, and any help he could get. He knew only one place to go. He ran all the way to the barracks to the only person left he thought could help him, and possibly cared enough to help. Meanwhile, Jack tried to fix The Bängala as fast as he could, praying that Will wouldn't do anything... Stupid.


	5. Revenge is a dish

The commodore had been poring over maps since the day Jack left, trying to discover the secret pirate port. Though at first he was grateful that idiot pirate had escaped and been able to help, he since couldn't help but weigh all the damage against all the benefits. Barbosa was out of the way yes, and his crew. The town had been devastated; Elizabeth was rescued, but turned from him for that miserable pirate's whelp- the blacksmith and now she had contracted some sort of disease, and most importantly, his reputation had been grievously marred. The governor insisted it wasn't, that he was still the finest and that this little incident would go unreported, but stories have a way of leaking out, and haunting your future. All from those bloody pirates! He pounded his fist on the desk, infuriated by his own shortsightedness.

Someone knocked on the door. James Norrington put his head in his hands and took a deep breath, composing himself. The knock sounded again.

"Enter." he said, irritated. He was marking charts and refused to even look up.

"Commodore, I request your assistance."

Norrington closed his eyes. I'm not hearing this. He thought desperately. It's not who I think it is. He looked up slowly and resisted the urge to either bang his head against the desk, or throttle the young blacksmith.

"What do you want Mr. Turner, I'm exceptionally busy right now."

"Please Commodore, it's Elizabeth. She's been poisoned!"

"Poisoned? My dear lad, she has contracted a serious illness not been poisoned." He marked another possibility for the pirate port on his map.

"It's true! Barbossa poisoned her with his dagger! When she was kidnapped!"

James looked back up at Will exasperatedly. "Why on earth would he poison her?"

Will was taken aback for a moment. "Because he thought she was Bill Turner's daughter? I don't know! But when he took her blood because he thought it was me so he could break the curse on the gold to free his living-dead crew-"

"His living-dead crew?" The commodore started to sweat a little. His crew and the governor and he had reached the conclusion that there were no skeletal pirates, merely particularly nasty and cunning pirates. They knew that story would only cause people to question their sanity. Not to mention further damage their reputations.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The commodore informed him, returning to his maps and coordinates.

"You fought them commodore! You saw them! So I have to find the cure for Elizabeth!"

"The cure?" Norrington asked, an eyebrow raised.

"L'Etoile de Vie. The Star of Life. It has the red snakebite antidote in it. It's the

only known source!"

"If you've known about this, why haven't you gone after it already?" He sighed irately, rubbing his temples.

"I would have gone immediately after I found out but Jack told me to wai- ait." Will inwardly winced and hoped the commodore hadn't noticed Jack being mentioned.

He noticed. Battleplans were already being formed in his mind.

Jack Sparrow-

"Young Mr Turner, I will aid you as much as I can."

"You will!"

"Of course. You are seeking to save Miss Swann, while I, selfishly, am asking accusatory questions and arguing petty details. To not aid you would be like I had a hand in her death. I will do whatever to save her. You will no doubt need a ship, I cannot spare any warships, but I may have a suitable single-manned craft for you. Food, supplies. I'll have my men get right to work!" The commodore stood and walked Will out the door. "Lieutenant!" He called. The officer walked smartly over to him.

"Sir?"

"I need the Cinatite stocked and ready for departure by tomorrow at first light. All standard issue-"

He turned to Will. "Will you be taking your own swords, or shall we send weapons as well?"

"Guns if you can spare them I suppose."

Norrington nodded and the lieutenant clicked his heels together and saluted. Then he marched off briskly to carry out the orders.

"Tomorrow morning, young Turner." Norrington said with a friendly smile. "The first pier. You had better go off and ready yourself, and probably sober up old Brown." He retreated into his office, leaving Will a bit dazed in the hallway. Will hurried back to the smithy to gather his things and catch forty winks. The commodore watched him go through the window as the Lieutenant came in.

"Sir, the ship we retrieved from the pier- the sunken one. She's barely afloat, hardly seaworthy."

"I know." The commodore replied, still watching Will.

"Sir?"

"The Moclips leaves tomorrow at noon." The commodore informed him. "I want it stocked and manned before first light, and I want it kept silent. There's an errand we must run for Miss Swann."

"The governor's daughter?"

"The same."

"If I may be so bold-"

"Dismissed."

"But sir!"

"Dismissed Lieutenant Perry!"

He despondently walked towards the door.

"Wait." Norrington said suddenly, almost as an after thought. Perry turned.

"What do you know of L'Etoile de Vie?"


	6. I'm not dead yet

Will's muscles began to ache. He had been bailing practically since he got out of port. He figured he must have hit a rock or something. The Cinatite was riding lower and lower in the water. Furthermore, Norrington had forgotten to give him any guns. All he had was a sword from the smithy. He looked around at the empty expanse of blue around him. Port Royal had drifted from sight- and all this open water made him feel slightly nauseous and completely deprived him of his sense of direction. Or maybe it was the sense of being completely lost and alone that made him nauseous….

He bailed out the boat for what seemed like the thousandth time, but he knew all boats leaked. He just didn't know they were supposed to leak this much…  
He sighed, and looked out again at the repetitive scenery- but this time it was different. There was something on the horizon. He squinted, and watched the dark object slowly float closer. Something fluttered off the end and Will fumbled to draw up alongside of it. He reached an oar and pulled the little boat towards him and tied it to his own ship. He climbed down into the vessel, where a cloth lay over something in the bottom. He pulled the material aside and recoiled in horror at the body of a young girl dressed in a man's clothing. Her shirt was partially unbuttoned, and he saw a strange key on a chain rise and fall, proving she still lived. He gently lifted her out and set her on the deck. He looked about for help- but the ocean remained passive. He lifted the maiden and carried her back, laying her on a sturdy table above the water in the ship. He dipped his neckerchief in the brine and placed it on the girl's forehead. Then splashed her a bit and rocked back on his heels, looking over her anxiously. That key caught his eye again. He fingered it lightly, running his fingers over the delicate workmanship that intertwined a pentagram around a skull in the center with a single, sapphire eye. He dropped it as the girl stirred

She opened her eyes and stared at the blank, grey sky. Then Will's face appeared over her and she closed her eyes again.

"I'm dead." She announced with resolve.

"You look alive to me." Will teased gently.

"Appearances can be deceiving." She replied impassively.

She didn't stir, and Will started to panic.

"What's wrong? Are you alright!"

"Yes. I haven't eaten in five days so I can fit into my new dress." Will froze, completely confused. The girl opened an eye and closed it again with a tiny smile. "I'm teasing you."

"And I'm Will. Will Turner."

The girl laughed weakly. "Tori Evingtar."

"I'll find you something to eat."

He stood up, and backed away from his new passenger, as if he was afraid she would disappear. Then he dashed into the cramped galley to find some broth or something.

"So what happened to you?"

Tori took a sip of some stew broth and recited the story she invented on the dinghy with the appropriate emotionless devastation. "Pirates attacked my father's fishing vessel a few days ago. He dressed me like this so they wouldn't kidnap me, and sent me out in the longboat."

"What pirate ship? Did you see?"

Tori raised an eyebrow, slightly. Why was he so curious? 

"The Black. Shark, I think." She invented.

Will breathed a sigh of relief. "Your family must be worried." Will said to break the silence that followed.

Tori laughed bitterly. "My mother died when I was born, and none of my siblings survived. It's just me."

Will felt a pang of sympathy for her, but could think of nothing to say.

"Where are we heading?" She asked after a bit.

"Tortuga." Will replied, and thought of Elizabeth, lying alone, waiting.

Tori rose and picked up the discarded bucket. "Well, if you'll stern, I'll bail." She said, scooping the water that had begun to lap about their feet.

Will awoke from his little reverie. "You're in no condition to bail!" He protested.

"You're in no condition to rescue people in this tub." Tori retorted with a grin, concealing her pain and exhaustion.

Will could not find argument, and quietly retreated to the helm. He glanced up at the sky for the position of the setting sun, but found it was no help as he had no idea where Tortuga lay. He twiddled the wheel, and looked for any sign of land.

Tori ran her fingers along the walls of the deck, perplexed as to why the top of the little ship had as much water as below deck. Then she found a series of little round holes just below sea level. She sucked in her breath. It's been sabotaged! She looked over her shoulder at her bewildered rescuer.

She bit her lip, noting they were at least 55 degrees off from Tortuga. She cleared her throat, and in her most innocent, sweetest little voice called over to Will.

"Mr. Turner? Can you help me get this. stick thing?" She asked, tugging at the makeshift flagpole on the longboat.

Will came over, and retrieved said "stick thing" from her life boat.

"What do you need this for?"

"Well, there are these little holes from fish or something here." She pointed and broke the stick into little pieces to plug the holes.

"Here, allow me." Will insisted, and began plugging the holes.

Tori breathed a sigh of relief and amazement that he was that gullible, or that oblivious to the sea- which he apparently was. She quietly slipped over to the wheel and, glancing over her shoulder, adjusted the wheel to point towards Tortuga. Will looked up to say that he was finished, and saw her at the wheel.

There's more to this girl than she's claiming. He decided. The gentle breeze tugged at her baggy clothing, pressing against her slender frame, and tossing her auburn waves playfully. Will began bailing again, feeling much more at ease now that an apparently competent sailor was at the helm. Tori, however, was under a bit more stress, trying to find every current and breeze to get them to Tortuga as quickly as possible. The rats were jumping ship, and this tub was due to sink imminently.


	7. There's a Port on a Western Bay

Will stood up from bailing and stretched, rubbing his aching back. And he thought the smithy was hard work.

Tori stood at the helm, judging by the shadow in the twilight. He looked out over the horizon, and saw twinkling lights- far to low to be stars. Then a mass in the water…

Will walked over by Tori to see better.

"Is that Tortuga!"

She nodded, too exhausted to reply.

Will didn't even notice, all he could think about was Elizabeth. He just had to find that star.

Tori had other things on her mind.

/_He doesn't know the code. He doesn't have to know./_

She thought, but her conscious tugged at her. This…Will… had saved her life. By the code, she was bound to servitude until she repaid the debt.

/_I got him here alive. That should count./_

She scowled, but since she saved her own life on this wretched tub as well as his, she doubted it was acceptable.

/_Damn my morals/ _she cursed silently

She skillfully maneuvered the dinghy into dock, and tied it to the posts as Will leapt out, and suddenly remembered to go back and help Tori. She tied her sari around her waist like a skirt to hide her pants, and allowed Will to help her onto the battered wharf.

He began walking through the town, looking about anxiously, recounting his last visit. Tori bit her lip and hurried after him, as he walked straight down the main street without a clue of the predators that convened after dark. And he was walking right into their lair.

"Hey dahlin', buy me a drink?"

"Ooh, strong and handsome! Up for a good time?"

The sultry mistresses ambushed their prey, surrounding him. Tori swore colorfully, and sidled her way in, and lightly touched Will's arm, pressing close with wide, innocent eyes.

Will took the hand on his shoulder and reached behind her back, grabbing her arm. He pushed her in front of him, using her as a shield and an excuse. They shouldered their way through the whores into open lamplight.

"Thanks for that." Will said gratefully, releasing her.

"I didn't do anything." She demurred modestly, and nodded down an empty alley that lead to her favorite tavern. "Shall we try that route?"

Will lead the way down the seemingly familiar route, and Tori turned her head ever so slightly to hear the curses and gossip of the thwarted prostitutes.

Thankfully, Will found The Portside Tavern. He stood awkwardly just inside until

Tori pointed out a small, empty table in a corner and they went to sit down. The bar maiden, Brandy, came over to take their orders and Tori fought to keep back a grin. Brandy had been Diablo's bar mistress, always flirting with the stony young captain. Now she had no idea "Diablo" sat before her.

"An ale for myself and lemonade for the lady please. And," Will dropped is voice. "Do you know, um, Gibbs?" The maiden shook her blond curls.

"No, but he might be in the backroom. Want to come look with me?" she asked suggestively.

Obligingly, Will started to get up, but Tori grabbed his pant leg under the table and pulled him back down.

"If you'd just check for him." Tori answered with a sweet smile.

Brandy smile dripped poison. "Of course miss." She said and flounced away.

Tori made a note not to drink the lemonade. Saving her rescuer's life might not prove to be so difficult after all.

"Why didn't you let me go meet Gibbs?" Will demanded once they were alone again.

"She doesn't know Gibbs." Tori replied distractedly as she scanned the crowd, then caught herself. "Oh, who is he anyway?"

"A…friend. Well, really a friend of a friend, but Jack's rather hard to get a hold of these days and I need a favour."

/_Gibbs and Jack? This is the Black Pearl if I ever heard it. What's this honest lad doing with Pirates/_

"What kind of favour?" She asked out of curiosity

"Oh, it's er, well a thing, you know,"

Tori shook her head. "You don't have to tell me."

Will looked immensely relieved. "It's a guy thing." He said.

It was all Tori could do to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Would you excuse me?" Tori asked after a moment.

Will hesitated, and nodded.

Tori quietly got up and walked towards the back of the tavern- by the water closets. On her way, she nudged a young man and gave him a coy smile. He followed her with a big grin.

Will started to rise as he saw a strange man follow her, but Brandy had returned with the drinks.


	8. Down the Rabbit Hole

Tori turned once she got in the back hallway and cornered her admirer against the wall.

"I need Gibbs, Jason. Go get him."

"How did you know me name? Anyways, I'm right 'ere love, you don't need 'im."

Jason felt something sharp poke him in the stomach.

"Please."

The icy-eyed maiden smiled sweetly, but it was somehow offset by the dagger in his stomach. Jason froze, and nodded mechanically, wondering why this girl seemed so familiar. "Of-of course milady. I'll go get 'im!"

The girl seemed to warm again, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Send him over to that table by the window. And do hurry." She smiled sweetly.

Jason hurried away from the frightening girl, and Tori resumed her seat.

"Will, won't you have some lemonade?"

As Will reached, the bar maiden hastily reached and took it away. "I think I sarw a fly fall in sir, maybe I'd better get another."

But she didn't leave.

"Will, do you know of Captain Diablo?" Tori asked suddenly,

Will shook his head. "I've never heard of him. Why?"

"Oh, I just wondered why everyone was talking about him being in port, that's all. I wondered if he was the likes of a Navy captain."

Will shrugged, but Brandy gasped and scurried off almost immediately, dropping the lemonade glass.

Tori barely had time to grin sadistically, for she caught a movement out the corner of her eye, though the scent hit her first.

"Damn my eyes if they lie! It can't be Master Will Turner!"

Gibbs and Will clasped hands, and Will wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Good to see ye mate!"

"And you Gibbs! What's the news?"

"Oh not much, and you?"

"Well actually, it's Jack."

"Again? I thought you 'ad 'im!"

"Me too." Will replied "But I haven't heard from him. He promised a week."

"Schedules get mixed up, Will. Ye 'even't given 'im the time!"

"Elizabeth doesn't have time!"

Tori listened carefully, while trying to look otherwise interested. Elizabeth? Time? What is this lad up to? She absentmindedly reached across the table and picked up Will's untouched mug of ale and took a healthy drink.

"What if something's happened to him? I don't even know where he is! If he doesn't find it, Elizabeth dies! I can't stand just sitting here! I'll go back out in that boat and look myself if you'll give me a clue!"

"That "boat" is likely at the bottom of the harbor by now." Tori interceded quietly.

Gibbs and Will looked at her as if she had just appeared. "I'm sorry, but it was barely afloat when we docked."

"'Oo's she!" demanded Gibbs

"I rescued her! She's the daughter of a fisherman, but he was… um, sent to David Joneses Locker."

Gibbs winced at Will's awful lack of jargon.

"Does she…?"

Will stared at him, confused. "know" Gibbs mouthed. Will shook his head, still confused.   
"Abou' Jack's…occupation, the, er, expedition…"  
"Oh!" Will's eyes lit up in understanding, "No! No, no. Not… no."

"Look," Gibbs dropped his voice. "Take a room for th' night. I'll send ou' a thing, if 'e's aroun', 'e'll get it an' come over." Gibbs pulled out a slip of parchment and scribbled something on it with a piece of charcoal, and folded it, handing it to Will."

"Jus' stay 'ere. It'll be safer than wandrin' aroun'. Get's dangerous fer a-- well, fer you. Catch?"

Tori finished off Will's ale, amused by Gibbs' dancing around the subject.

"An', keep an eye on yer lady. She-, jus' keep 'er safe with a knife if ye need."

Tori blushed in surprise, and Will stuttered, flustered.

"She's not mine, I just found her, er, rescued her until we get home- She goes to her home, or a home, er…"

Gibbs laughed, and the town clock gonged midnight.


	9. Following the Leader

"Closin' Time! Finish yer rounds and get the 'ell outta mah bahr!" The tavern owner yelled. He was met by a general 'boo' and groans from his patrons, but the owner merely pulled out his pistol.

"'Oo's arguin' with me tonite? Eh?" He demanded, brandishing the weapon.

With some grumbling, the bar began to clear.

"I take 'ee to 'im in the morrow young Turner." Gibbs said, nodding towards the barkeeper. "You'd best get to yer room if yer to be in any condition to see Jack in the marnin'… The condition o' bein' alive, that is."

Will gave Gibbs a worried attempt at a smile. Gibbs clapped him on the back as he stood.   
"In the morrow then. I'll be along to collect ye… an' the lady o' course." He ducked his head politely to Tori and left the tavern.

" 'ey, whaddya still doin' 'ere?" The keeper asked menacingly

"We have a room, sir." Will replied nervously, pulling out the bit of paper Gibbs gave them.

The man's attitude suddenly shifted to a more agreeable one. "Aye. That you do Mr. … Spinner. This way."

Will motioned to Tori, who quietly followed him up the stairs to the room.

"This 'ere." The burly keeper said, unlocking the door and opening it for them. He handed the key to Will.

"Have a good night." He winked at Will and grinned rather unpleasantly as he left and closed the door behind him. Will turned bright red at the connotation.

"That's not, - it isn't..."

Tori tried to hold back her smile in vain.

"I think I'll go to the washroom." She told Will. "I'll knock when I'm done."

She left the room and carefully locked the door behind her, leaning against it. She heard Will shuffling around, and she headed for the washroom. She took a thin towel from a grungy closet and washed her face off with the surprisingly clean basin of water.

_Same old customers, same old habits._ Tori laughed to herself. She knew Barnes well. Diablo had often been found sitting in his tavern cradling a bottle of rum or whiskey, but this was an entirely new perspective. Her façade was actually quite amusing, viewing these familiar sights through different eyes. The advances the drunkards made towards her and how they saw her was entirely different from when she was their comrade.

_I've been a man for far too long!_ She thought in amusement. Tori dried her face and walked back to her room.

Will heard the knocking. He was in the middle of debating whether it was appropriate for him to take his boots off in the presence of this lady. He had kept his trousers and shirt on, deciding his vest was alright to remove. Will opened the door for Tori, and suddenly wondered where she was going to sleep.

"Thank you." She said with a little smile. She unlaced her boots and stepped out of them. There was a ratty changing screen on one side of the room and she placed her boots behind that. When she came back around, Will was lying flat on his back on the floor.  
Unwilling to say anything, Tori stepped over him and picked up the spare moth-eaten blanket on the bureau and returned to her screen.

"Are you sleeping there?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes, I'm quite comfortable really." Will replied, clearly lying.

"Alright then." Tori stepped back over him to the bed.

Will closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable on the uneven floor. He heard a dull thwack near his head, and felt something ontop of him. He opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows. Tori had pulled the blanket off the bed and had covered him with it. She had tossed the pillow next to him and walked over to the bureau.

"What?"

"You'll be cold." She explained simply. "and there's a cot on the other side of that screen." She blew out the candle, and Will listened to her quiet footsteps as she retreated behind the screen. After a bit, he heard even breathing and picked himself up, returning to the bed feeling rather stupid.

Tori curled up on the floor and listened to Will's migration. She smiled in the dark. He was so sweet and naïve. She arose, silently and made her way to the door, unlatched it, and opened it. She closed it gently behind her. The tavern had a large picture window on the second floor that overlooked the harbor. It was rather grungy, but she sat on the seat and took a bit of her wrap to wipe a small circle of the window clean. She looked longingly at the glittering waters, at the ships rocking gently in the sleepy waves. The tavern's cat Aries mewed and landed gracefully on Tori's lap, purring. She stroked him and sighed.

"It's true Aries," She told the cat softly, without tearing her eyes from the view. "Once your feet leave the earth in favor of the seas, they're never happy anywhere else."


	10. YoHo!

Dawn broke over the harbor, strewing sunbeams across the water. It slowly rose and streamed through the filthy window, awaking Tori. She stretched, and jostled Aries, who had fallen asleep on her lap. The cat mewed in offense and stalked off towards the kitchens. Tori rubbed her eyes and tried to orient herself. She had fallen asleep at the window… Tori quickly went back to her room, silently opening the door, and closing it behind her quietly. She gently shook Will awake.

"You're friend will be here shortly. Did you want breakfast?" She asked

Will nodded and started to get up. Tori picked up her boots and slipped out to leave him his privacy.

He turned to ask her what time it was as the door swung shut. He shrugged, and looked for his boots. He found the first, but couldn't find the second. Finally he checked the other side of the screen. It was empty…! Will looked, but there was no cot to be found. He had taken the bed while she slept on the floor. Then he saw his other boot in the corner and grabbed, putting it on as he went down to the tavern, trying to sort out what had happened.

"Aye, here ye are young Turner."

"Did you find Jack?" Will asked immediately

"Ah, would I let ye down? "E's waiting for ye on 'is new ship."

"New? What happened to the Pearl?"

"She's in for repairs." Gibbs lowered his voice. "Barabosa and Norrington ye remember."

Will nodded knowingly, as Tori came over with a plate of eggs and sausage. He vaguely noticed she was wearing a tan skirt, which she had borrowed from the bar owner's daughter, and looked rather nice.

"Thankee lass," Gibbs said, taking the plate. "is she comin' with ye to th' 'arbor?"

"Of course! Well, are you?"

Tori shrugged, "I'll walk with you if you like. I haven't anywhere else to go."

"Right then." Gibbs jerked his head towards the door. "This way."

Will and Tori followed Gibbs through the filthy, winding streets of Tortuga, artfully dodging buckets of filth being thrown out of windows, and roaming pigs.

He led them to a cove where a beautiful, graceful ship awaited. Tori scowled at the thought of her ship in the hands of that rascal Jack. The duo boarded the ship, each feeling rather anxious- but for very different reasons.

"Will Turner, I though' I bloody told you not to do anything stupid."

"Jack! Where were you? Did you find it!"

He ignored Will and gracefully shouldered past to Tori, and lightly kissed her hand.

"And what's a lovely lass like you doing out here in Tortuga?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing… Captain."

Jack's mouth opened for an animated reply, then closed as he tried to work out whether he had been intentionally insulted, or if his impeccable charm left the lass' compliment flustered.

"I rescued her, her father's fishing vessel was sunk rather, um, viciously." Will broke in.

"Someone I know?"

Gibbs elbowed Jack sharply and shook his head. Tori was looking around, wondering where her crew was. Her former crew, anyways. The replacements were unknown to her, probably the Black Pearl's crew.

"It's a lovely ship, Captain…?"

"I'll give you a tour luv, there's a galley below decks if yer inerested."

Tori smiled tightly at the stereotype. "And if I see a rat, shall a scream and stand on a chair in terror?"

"She's be'r at this 'n Anamaria." Gibbs noted amusedly to Will.

"Where is Anamaria anyway?"

"Back in th' 'arbor. Jus' wan'ed 'er ship. Jack bough' 'er one wit Barbossa's loot."

Jack held the hatch for Tori and laid a finger beside his nose, or rather, he finally found his nose to lay his finger against, and with a wink, disappeared below.

"Righ' then! Weigh anchor you lubs!" Gibbs called

Will turned sharply. "What about Tori?"

"She's comin' with us."

"You didn't tell her that!"

Gibbs shrugged. "It's 'er own fault. She's could snitch us ou'. Cap'ns orders lad."

Will watched as Tortuga grew smaller, and hoped Tori wouldn't be too upset.

"This is all very nice Captain Sparrow, but I really should-"

"But you've only seen half luv!" Jack put his arm around her shoulder to lead her towards the "dungeons," but Tori ducked under. She was definitely sick of seeing Jack take all the credit while leading her around her own goddamn ship.

"It was a lovely tour, but I'm sure you'll want to cast off." Tori said with a forced smile. She dashed up the stairs, and to her dismay, she found they had indeed set sail.

"Sorry ducks. Can't 'ave you yappin'. Besides, we're in need of a lovely lass to brighten up the place. Our last one decided to fly solo." Jack winked roguishly.

Tori glanced over at Will, who looked awfully guilty.

/This is exactly what I need. A voyage on my ship with the man who stole it from me and ruined my career. Perfect./ She thought, irritated.

"I suppose I'm to prepare dinner since I doubt any of you can cook anything even remotely edible." She stormed past an amused Jack down into the galley and began throwing pots and pans about. She finally stopped and sunk onto a stool by the counter and put her head in her hands. This was not what she had planned at all. She had no idea what they were after, no idea what they wanted with her, and she had nothing to bargain with except the Star, which they didn't know she had. She was completely powerless. Not her ideal situation to be in.

Idly, she picked up a potato and began peeling it.


	11. And Really Bad Eggs

"Need some help?"

Tori jumped, and instinctively pointed the knife at the intruder. Jokingly, Will put his hands up. Tori broke into a genuine smile, relieved.

"Sorry, trapped on a ship with a dubious crew has me on edge." She resumed dicing the spud as she tried to think of what to cook with it.

"Oh, they won't harm you. They're just a ragtag crew. Jack Sparrow is one of the best…"

Tori looked up. "Jack Sparrow, now where do I know that name from?"

Will panicked. "Oh, he's a great captain, very famous."   
Tori nodded, mentally sighing at how bad Will was at lying. He picked up a potato and also began cutting it up as Tori opened a barrel and pulled out a chunk of meat. "What are you making?" he asked

"Stew."

"mmm."

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you for rescuing me." Tori said suddenly.

Will looked at the girl, who had suddenly become very interested in the piece of salt pork she was chopping.

"I just wanted to say thank you for plucking me out of the ocean."

"My pleasure! Well, I mean you're very welcome, er, I've…"

Tori tried to hold back a smile. "Could you cut up some carrots for me? They're in that net."

Will retrieved the carrots and vigorously began attacking them with the knife.

"So, where exactly are we headed, and why?" Tori asked casually, as she dropped the chopped potatoes in the pot with the broth and meat and began stirring.

"There's a shipment they need to pick up," Will replied evasively, "I'm not sure where."

"They? What's your role? Messenger boy?"

"He's the boss of the operations, lass." A new voice interjected. Jack stood leaning against the doorway and grinned famously as he swaggered into the kitchen. "I can't do it all by me onesie." He stood close behind Tori and leaned right over her shoulder. "Mmm. Smells divine love." He murmured into her ear. Tori tensed as Jack drew back and grinned at Will. "Well, come along young Turner. I'll need you're 'elp for a bit."

Obediently, Will followed Jack out the door. Then Jack stuck his head back in.

"I hope you don't mind me taking your kitchen help."

"Not at all. He obviously has more important things to be doing." Tori replied without looking up.

"So have I love, but business comes first if you know what I mean."

Tori jerked her head up in shock and received a roguish wink before the pirate disappeared. Her mouth dropped open, and snapped shut with her eyes flashing and face burning. She returned to her stew, attacking it viciously with the spoon.


	12. Bob's Your Uncle, Fannie's Your Aunt

Tori slipped up on deck and felt the cool salt air tangle her wavy hair. She knew technically she was supposed to stay below deck, but the crew found her so amusing Jack gave up trying to enforce that rule. Of course, her carefully choreographed innocence may have had something to do with it, or it could have just been the fact that she was rather pretty.

"Oi Tori! What's fo' dinna?"

"Salt pork and hardtack." She replied sweetly

"Ick! Come on, you're teasing us," the men wheedled

"'Ard to port! 'Ard to port! Braawk!" The parrot croaked protestingly.

"Aye, it makes Mr. Cotton sick it does!"

"Then cook yourself!" Tori pouted and turned her back on them, pretending to cry.

"Hey! What are you doing to her? Shove off!" Will came up on the gathering crew and shouldered through to her.

"They don't like my cooking!" She sniffed, looking up at Will with her big blue eyes.

"Here now! You'll lose us our beau'ful gor-met chef!" Gibbs reprimanded the crew.

Tori tried in vain to keep from grinning.

"Come on Tori, ye know we love ye!" The crew apologized and showered upon her the best compliments they knew, which in pirate jargon was rather difficult.

"Yer more beu'iful than a ship in the sunset!"

"Yer cookin' be be'ter than th' whores 'n Tortuga!"

"Nay! 'Tis be'ter than loo'tin th' govn'ers 'ouse!"

"Aye!"

"Alright alright," she relented laughing "Since you're all such wonderful actors I suppose you can be rewarded for your performance."

The crew cheered and Tori shooed them all back to work. Something caught her eye, and she noticed Jack watching her. She acted as if she didn't see him, but she worried he would put two and two together to make four, instead of the usual three.

"The crew is a rough bunch, but they're good men." Will apologized

Tori tilted her head "Of course they are, but what kind of fisherman are they?"

Fourty five salmon later, she had her answer; she prepared the most delicious fresh salmon-cakes the seas could offer.

Tori went back to the galley to bring out the next batch, and Jack slipped in behind her.

"If I din't know better, I'd say you were trying to win over me crew." He commented in her ear. She jumped, nearly dropping the hot tray.

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Jack, luv," he replied.

She regained her composure and put the cakes on a platter.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"That's the point of sneaking luv," He wrapped his arms around her to pick up the platter and lifted it over her head. "You stick to the cooking until we can drop you off. I'll manage the captaining. Savvy?"

Jack swept out of the galley, and left Tori, speechless.

"As soon as I get my ship back, Captain," She muttered after he left, "Then we'll go our separate ways, you to your captaining, and I to mine. Savvy?"

After dinner, Tori cleared the places to wash the dishes. Surprisingly, not even Will wanted to help today. Curiously, she left the stack, and quietly crept down the empty corridors. A faint light shone from under the door to the map room. She felt along the walls until she found the loose board and carefully pushed it out just a little, and peeked inside. Jack and Gibbs were poring over a map, but Will was nowhere to be seen.

"The current could've dragged 'er down 'ere Cap'n, by Tortuga."

"She's not down there. That's why I came back to Tortuga." Jack traced the current with his finger. "The wench hasn't beached on any of the shores along this current."

"Then th' only other place she could've been carried is out by Shannara, and she won't live long enough for tha'- It's been mor'n a week. Unless she's stranded on 'n island wi' food by now, she'll be real easy to catch, or imposs'ble ta find."

Tori grinned wickedly that Jack hadn't seen through her ruse, but wiped it from her face as she heard footsteps and crept back more into the shadows.

"Did ye find th' book young Turner?"

"Aye Mr. Gibbs, but it gives very little on the charm, other than it's an Aztec trinket that carries an antidote. It was cared for by the Temple Guardians until they were attacked by Cortez and it was eventually stolen by a French architect by the name of Julliard Francois."

"Julliard Francois?"

"Jack! Barbossa must still have it!"

"How can I say this?" Jack pretended to think for a moment "I know! Barbossa is dead."

"Well, the Isle de Muerta! Surely,"

"Surely, young William," Jack interrupted "You are not as stupid as you look. I know who has the Star."

"And?"

Will turned to stare at Jack who wrestled with his mouth before he shrugged. "I didn't say I knew where said strumpet was." He defended himself.

"What do you want with my star?" Tori whispered, watching intently. Jack rolled up the map, and headed for the door. Tori quickly scrambled away from the wall and slipped back to the galley to finish with the pots.


	13. Now That She's gone

The rain started just after dinner, and _The_ _Bängala_ had a few leaks in her deck. Tori took the clean pots and set them below the drips. She emptied the buckets into the biggest pot and, balancing it on her hip with one hand, made her way up the stairs and pushed open the hatch to the main deck with the other. The ship felt deserted. All the pirates had ducked below to get out of the rain, there being no reason for them to stay and get wet. Clouds covered the inky sky with gaps big enough to see the brilliant stars and to allow the moon's pale, cool light to wash over the ship.

Tori dumped the bilge water back into the sea, and watched the ocean come alive and dance with the raindrops. She set the pot down and glanced about furtively. When she was certain she was alone, she spread her arms and twirled with her face lifted to the sky. Then something caught her eye… it was a longboat set up to be dropped. The captive bit her lip. It would be so easy to escape, so easy to disappear and leave this web. Absentmindedly she returned the pot to her hip and found herself walking back to the hatch and lifting it. She had her duties to finish. She started down the hatch and hesitated as she felt the cool night wind's soft kiss of freedom before she pulled the hatch down and sealed it out.

She returned the pot to another leak and wandered back to her room. Will Turner sat, leaning against a pole and jumped to his feet when he saw her.

"Miss Tori! What happened!" He stepped forward and brushed a strand of wet hair from her face. "You look like a mermaid." He observed innocently.

Tori blushed prettily, surprised by the compliment. "Flattering the kitchen wench won't get you extra dessert Mr. Turner." She joked. "You must have your mermaids and bilge rats mixed up."

"Well then, you look like a drowned rat." Will responded naively, aiming to please her.

Her hand flew to her mouth, hiding her laughter. "At least rats have better manners than you." She teased

"Which end of you were they talking to?" He retorted, then clamped his hand over his mouth for being so bold.

Tori's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Does it matter? Either is prettier than you."

"Did you decide this before, or after you looked in the mirror and it shattered?" he responded impishly.

"Oh that's it! You're through!" Tori replied, laughing. She poked him in the stomach, and ducked under his arm as he tried to ensnare her. She whirled about and kicked him gently in the behind and turned to run. Will whipped about and caught the end of the scarf tied about her waist. She doubled over from the restraint, and Will reeled her in like a fish, catching her up in his arms around her stomach. Her feet swung and turned her head to see her captor.

"You're wet." Will noted. As he tried to clear her wet hair from his face.

"It's raining." Tori replied with mock seriousness. "Are you going to put me down?"

"If I did, you would probably start beating me again wouldn't you?"

"Probably." Tori agreed good-naturedly

"Then it wouldn't be very wise of me to release you, would it?"

"But if you don't put me down, I'll just have to escape."

"And how is that?" Will challenged

A blast shook the entire ship and will stumbled forwards, releasing Tori and falling on top of her. They stared in shock at each other.

"That was a little bold Mr. Turner." She teased lightly

Will flushed and stood up, pulling Tori up with him. She stood, and brushed her skirts. Will still held her hand. The pirates raced up to the main deck.

"Hadn't you better see what's going on?" She asked softly.

Will snapped out of his trance-like state and ran after the rest of the crew. Tori readjusted a drip bucket with her toe, gathered her skirts and went up the stairs to the main deck. She raised the hatch just enough to see another ship coming up on them from the side. She squinted through the rain, and her eyes widened at the sight of the British Royal flag.

"The Moclips!" She whispered.

Tori pulled the hatch down with a bang, and ran about extinguishing every candle and light to make the ship harder to spot. She took the last candle and ran to the map room, tracing the course Jack had plotted with her finger. She bit her lip and pinched out the flame on her candle, racing back to the deck.

She artfully dodged lines and cables, and kept clear of the shouting men until she finally reached the helm.

"Jack!" She cried over the worsening storm. "Jack! We can't outrun them in this storm! They ride lower than we do!"

"Look lass," Jack yelled "You're a very talented chef, but I don't think you're qualified to tell me how to do this."

"Listen to me!" Tori shouted back, "You've got to turn into them and use the Sicilian current to take us past! I've seen it before we can't beat them"

"How is it you know all this?" Jack demanded, suddenly very suspicious of this enigmatic lass.

"I… was on the Moclips' maiden voyage. This ship escaped by that current."

"So the dear commodore sent you here to lead us into a trap, is that it?"

"Jack, I'm helping you! Trying to save this ship! I have no love for those uniformed murderers. Why won't you listen to me!"

"I know how to sail me own ship!" He retorted.

Tori's eyes flashed with the lightening and she whipped out her dagger with the tip at his throat.

"Dammit Sparrow! If you put one hole in this ship I'll slit you gill to gizzard!"

Jack froze and stared cross-eyed at the dagger threatening his life. He grinned widely. "Well if it isn't Diabla! A pleasure to see you again!" He greeted her, "We've been looking all over for you love." He confided, leaning in as much as he dared, eyeing the dagger.

"Listen," She shouted over the torrents of rain. "You're going to steer us right at the Moclips, then raise the sails and use the Sicilian current and wind to get us out of here!"

"They're going to have a very clear shot at us." Jack observed.

"No they're not." She countered sweetly, raising her knife a bit more. "Because we'll be at an angle just out of range until their last cannon where the sails will go up, and we will disappear seemingly against the wind. Savvy?"

He flashed her a mocking grin. "You're the one with the dagger love." He surrendered animatedly. He grandly spun the wheel and the Bängala slowly turned to face the Moclips.


	14. Trapped in a box

"Commodore! They're headed right for us!" The lieutenant cried, pointing.

"That's _got_ to be the worst pirate I've ever seen." Commodore Norrington remarked "Hard to port, and haul out the long nines!" He shouted. "Now Captain Sparrow," He murmured, raising his spyglass. "Let's see you fly out of this one."

"Fire cannons!" Norrington ordered, and down the line, each cannon fired in turn. Tori watched each one come closer and closer to her beloved ship.

"Fire cannons!" Norrington ordered, and down the line, each cannon fired in turn. Tori watched each one come closer and closer to her beloved ship.

"Ready the canvas!" Jack roared to the crew. Confused, they obeyed swiftly. "On my word!"

"Wait for the cannons." Tori cautioned, holding the dagger loosely in her hand.

"Fire cannons!" Norrington ordered, and down the line, each cannon fired in turn. Tori watched each one come closer and closer to her beloved ship.

"Wait," She said tensely through gritted teeth. The cannonball scraped the side of her ship and she winced, "Now!" She cried,  
"Raise the sails!" Jack commanded,

"Fire cannon!" Norrington commanded,

The last cannonball flew directly on target aimed right for the center of the deck. The Lieutenant rubbed his eyes as it flew farther off course. _The Bängala_ soared out of range against the wind and brushed by the Moclips close enough to touch it.

"Raise sails!" Norrington roared

The crew complied, but the ship threatened to capsize with the strong winds.

James Norrington pounded his fists on the railing and glared as Jack Sparrow made yet another miraculous escape.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen!" One of the mercenaries commented to his mate. "As opposed to this'un" He nodded towards the enraged commodore with a wicked grin and swung back up to loosen the sails.

Tori sighed with relief as the Moclips struggled with the wind. She turned to Jack who had a somber face and his hand outstretched. Puzzled, she looked into his eyes and her own hardened. She smacked her dagger in his waiting palm. Her hands up casually she slowly turned, finally tearing her defiantly hostile scowl from Jack to face a dozen or so of the crew members with pistols.

"No hero's amongst thieves Jack?" She threw over her shoulder.

"No one threatens Captain Jack Sparrow. Not on his own ship." He replied grimly.

Tori raged silently, but held her tongue as Jack knew she would. Gibbs bound her wrists and indicated for her to walk ahead. His eyes softened briefly, then steeled back to duty. One of the overzealous mates poked her in the back with a sword as she walked towards the hatch. She whipped about and in one fluid motion seized the sword and had it at his neck.

Immediately, the others had their pistols drawn and cocked. Tori's eyes blazed and she disregarded them. "Touch me again, and that hand will disappear." She threatened in a soft, dangerous voice. She shoved the flat of the sword back at the man's chest and continued to lead them to the cells. Jacobson took her elbow as the door opened and automatically made to shove her in, but a fierce look caused him to release her as though she was in fire. She walked into the cell and turned about as the door shut. She held her bonds out and her disposition changed drastically. She batted her eyelashes and looked at them innocently. "Won't you take these off?" She requested sweetly. Cautiously Gibbs slit her bonds.

"We're real sorry Miss Tori." He apologized "Cap'ns orders and all. We'll put in for ya."

"Aye." The rest agreed, disheartened to see her in a cage.

She smiled tightly at them. "You may tell '_Captain'_ Sparrow that I shall not be held responsible for any damage inflicted upon this ship. However," she added darkly, "He shall be." She started to turn away, and her mouth twitched into a sadistic little half-grin.

"You may also tell him the Kitchen Wench will be unable to fulfill her cooking duties." With that, she turned her back to them, and the despondent crew filed up the stairs. Tori lay down on the suspended shelf attached to the wall and stared emotionlessly at the ceiling.


	15. Riot Girl

Jack called for Will, but he didn't answer. He was watching the depressed crew come up from the hold. Jack went over to Mr. Gibbs and told him not to allow anyone down in the hold, or to go near the prisoner. Prisoner? Curiously, Will slipped below deck and made his way to the cell hold. Tori lay on the platform suspended from the wall, with her head lolling off the edge and her eyes closed.

She heard the almost inaudible sound of footsteps and sighed.

"Have you come to torment me?"

The footsteps ran over to her cage and Will grabbed the bars staring inside.

"Jack, you can just…."

"Tori! What are you doing in here!"

"Will!" Tori opened her eyes and saw an upside down figure of Will grasping the cell bars."

She sat up and spun to face him. Her face broke into a smile and she went over to the bars. "What are you doing down here!"

"I can spring you from here! I think I can take these pins…" Will examined the hinges in disbelief, his fingers searching for a weakness. "Whomever built these meant to keep their prisoners." He acknowledged begrudgingly.

"Yes," Tori answered distractedly,

"I think I can still get you out, if I just file the ends of the pins off here," Will decided, though uncertainly.

Tori laid a hand on his wrist to stop him.

"Where would I go?"

"Jack won't remember why you're – why are you in here?"

"It's a long story." She replied ruefully. "You should ask him to tell it to you in his fabricated ways. With lots of hand gestures and elaborated events. But he'll remember. Trust me, he's not as stupid as he looks." The hatch slammed and Will jumped. Tori eyed him critically. "You're not supposed to be down here, are you?"

"Jack never specified." Will answered defensively

"You know, you're an awful liar." She commented with a grin. "Best get out of here."

The hatch closed loudly, and heavy bootsteps descended down the stairs.

He opened his mouth to say something and shut it again. He started to leave, and turned back to her. "I'll get you out of there," He promised, and ducked out.

Tori sighed and sank back onto the bench, leaned against the cell wall and closed her eyes.

"No miraculous escapes this time captain?" Jack asked incredulously as he walked in.

Tori didn't even open her eyes. "No bars can hold me Sparrow. These are no exception."

"Alright love, enough fun and games." Jack leaned in close to the bars. "Where's the star?"   
Tori swung her legs over the side of the bench, and with her back still to her captor, she pulled a bandana she had stolen from him and tied it over her hair. "I grow rather tired of this question, Jack."

"What's it worth to you? It's just a trinket we need and you don't. I'll pay you whatever you ask." He begged, and put his hands together as though he were praying.

Tori laughed cynically. "You can't meet my price Sparrow. Not with all the riches in London.

"What about London and France?"

Tori whirled about and pointed accusingly at him. "You still haven't told me why! Why you're chasing this charm about the oceans, why you're risking your life for it." Then she smirked. "You didn't even win it. You claim no ownership."

"Bloody hell woman!" Jack groaned. "What do I have to do for this trifle eh? Dance the flamenco?" He wriggled his hips and flailed his arms a bit.

"No," She replied, a slow smile spreading across her face. Jack watched her a little apprehensively. "It needs to be won. In a duel. Mono a mono."

Jack could feel the bet, and rubbed his grimy hands together. "And if you win this time?"

Tori's eyes blazed and she glared at him. "_When_ I win _again_," she stressed, "I go free at the time, place and means of my choice."

Jack shrugged. "It shall be as milady commands." He agreed. He tipped his hat, and with an extravagant bow, he backed out of the door. "Enjoy our hospitality." He tossed back as a parting shot. As he vanished she heard him calling Will to his side.


	16. Sneak About

As soon as he disappeared, Tori threw herself back down with a frustrated sigh and glared at the ceiling as though she could burn a hole through it. A sudden rocking of the ship threw her off the bench. She jumped to her feet, detangling herself comically from her skirts and scarves and smoothing her hair as if nothing happened. Another blast threatened to throw her from her feet, and she fell to the cell bars for support.

"My ship!" She dropped to her knees and ran her fingers along the floor until she found the loose board in the corner. She pried it up enough for her to remove a rather tarnished silver key from it's hiding place. She jammed it in the lock and the door swung open. Throwing the key back in it's place, she picked up her skirt and ran for the stairs only to run into a uniformed man.

"Well well, what's a lovely lass doing aboard a pirate ship?" He shifted his rifle and grabbed her elbow, dragging her up to the deck.

"Commodore! We've a kidnapping!" he called,

"Mr. Sparrow, we have gone back to our old ways haven't we?" The commodore chuckled unpleasantly. Jack shrugged and grinned beguilingly.

"Actually commodore, it's-"

"Shut up. Actually it's Mr. Turner here you have to thank for your capture. He led us right to you."

Will twisted sharply, trying to break free of his captor but to no avail.

"You set me up!" He accused angrily

"You set yourself up by coming to me to help you find this bloody pirate!" Norrington spat back.

"To save Elizabeth!"

"And where is the antidote?" He demanded, but received no answer. "As I thought. I've heard enough! Shoot them."

"The antidote, Commodore, is with a young lady of my acquaintance." Jack spoke up.

The soldiers froze and stared and Norringotn, who slowly turned around.

"If you release my crew I will take you to her…"

"Is this the girl?" The soldier asked, dragging Tori forward.

Jack cursed and the commodore smirked as another of Captain Sparrow's 'brilliant' plans fell through.

Norrington quickly walked over to her and smiled. "Miss, as soldiers of the British Royal Navy, we come to rescue and return you to friendly shores. I am commodore Norrington and these are my men. Now, do you know where L'Etoile de Vie is?" Tori did not answer, but shrunk back, stalling as she tried to think up a plan.

"Um, Es-que tu connais quois les…" The commodore stumbled over the French translation when Jack broke in.

"She's a mute. Permanent damage from swallowing a toothpick near…"

"Don't think I'm going to defend you Captain Sparrow." Tori snapped. She turned to Norrington, batting her eyes shyly. "I know where I dropped it overboard sir, but I was being chased by these men at the time. I'm not sure I can tell where it is."

Will and Jack's jaw both dropped. Did Tori actually know where the trinket lay, or was she covering for them? The commodore sighed and closed his eyes.

"Which men?"

Tori pointed to Jack and Will. "They're the ones that dragged me aboard and locked me up Commodore. I think they were the ones giving orders."

"Leave the crew alive in the cells, and some men to keep them in line. These two come with us," He smiled at Tori again. "And this young miss here of course. What was your name?"

"Tori, sir." She replied, modestly.

"Tori then. Come along. Help her in the boat."

"Out of professional curiosity Commodore, how did you catch up with us?" Jack asked as his wrists were being bound.

"We also used the current," Norrington replied rather smugly, "but since the last run in with this ship, I learned a little trick of propulsion that gave us a bit of an edge when the winds and current died down. Hurry up pirate. I haven't got all day."


	17. Piracy Adores Company

As they were rowed to the Moclips, Jack tried to catch Tori's eye, but she ignored him conversing instead with the commodore. She could easily con him into revealing more than he intended as long as she flirted a bit.

She learned the governor's daughter had apparently been poisoned from her encounter with the pirate Barbossa over the Black Pearl's curse of the Aztec gold. The commodore believed the sacrificial knife was laced with poison, but he was never actually in the cave. That's when she made the connection. He had secondhand information and it must have been from Will, as she was fairly certain Jack wouldn't talk except to lie to save his own bloody skin. Tori realized it was a race between Will and James for the cure to save the girl and thus win her heart. Tori picked up from Norrington's tone that Will had won the first round, thusly making a mockery of the commodore. This rather explained his hatred and irrational actions.

Tori pacified and reassured him the trinket must be the one he sought. That he was a wonderful, intelligent man any woman should swoon over to marry. How this mission for love was legendary. With each fabricated word, Norrington became more relaxed and confident while Tori grew more worried of how the trio was to escape.

Aboard the Moclips, Will and Jack were shoved roughly in a cell, while Tori was escorted to the captain's quarters to be her room. She pointed out rough coordinates near Port Roi for the helmsman and mentally calculated the time to get there, barring ill-weather, and tried to formulate a plan.

Alone in her new room, she readjusted the long dagger strapped to her thigh, and pulled the Chlorssel she had smuggled aboard the Bängala ages ago out of her boot. She rubbed a bit of the herb on one of the Commodore's handkerchiefs and waited. At the late night shift of the sailors, she slipped unnoticed out of her room and stole below to the holding cells. She hid around the corner, and held the handkerchief to the guards' nose and mouth, covering his eyes with it until he slipped into a long, dreamless sleep. She positioned him against the wall as though he were napping, and proceeded to the cell.

"Jack, Will," she whispered furtively. Jack tipped his hat off his eyes and sat right up when he saw Tori. He smacked Will and pressed his face up to the bars.

"Alright Captain Diabla, I hope you have a bloody good plan for getting us out of this ridiculous mess that is, in fact, entirely your fault."

"Right, because I didn't just save your lives on the ship. MY bloody ship if you recall."

"Finders keepers love."

Tori's eye blazed and she turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait! Tori don't leave!" Will begged. "He didn't mean it, did you Jack?"

Jack stared at the boy in disbelief and Will elbowed him sharply.

"Ow! I mean, I didn't mean it."

"And you'll get your ship back." Will promised

"What!" Jack demanded

Will flashed him a smile and a warning and Jack grimaced and returned the smile towards Tori.

"Aye. Your ship. If you spring us with the necklace."

"Elizabeth's antidote." Tori corrected.

Jack rolled his eyes "Aye, Elizabeth's a- how do you know about that!"

Tori glanced about furtively and raised her blouse a few inches to reveal a leather cord fastened with a chain about her waist. Dangling from that cord was a beaten silver star inlaid with gold filigree and semi-precious gems.

Jack inhaled sharply, his eyes mesmerized by the treasure. Tori tucked it back into the waistline of her skirt and his eyes darted back to her face.

"You're always one wave ahead of the storm aren't you?"

"One tries." She replied quietly. "Be ready to leave tomorrow night."

Will and Jack nodded, and Tori stole back to the stairs and stealthily returned to her room. She closed the doors behind her with the tiniest click, and the room burst into light. Tori whipped about to find Commodore Norrington in the desk chair. He casually lit the lamp and blew out the match. From his seat he looked at her distastefully.

"Well milady Tori. Apparently piracy adores company."


	18. Is it Too Late to be Saved

The commodore stood and strolled over to the shell-shocked lass and grabbed her shoulders.

"What were you doing with the prisoners?" He demanded

"I just wanted to know the bearings," She replied a little defensively

"You gave us the bearings already."

"I only knew where I left from. I wanted to check- but they weren't exactly cooperative." She looked into his hardened eyes, and her face faded. "You think I'm lying."

"I'm a distrustful man." He returned coldly.

Tori broke away from his grasp. "You think I'm in league with Pirates!" She cried, "My father was a shipbuilder in England for the Royal Navy, one of the finest on the continent. He was on his fishing boat with me when Pirates attacked us and shot him."

"Your father-"

"Sir Ronald Evingtar." She finished, looking daringly at him, her eyes burning.

The commodores' eyes soften. "I knew him." James stood up straighter and turned towards the balcony windows. "He designed the Interceptor. Fastest naval ship in the Caribbean. I didn't know he had…" He turned back to her. "He was a good man." James took a step forward. Uncertain of how to console her, he walked towards the door. "I'm so sorry." He murmured. He hesitated a moment, then turned and left. Tori threw open the French doors to the balcony and took a deep breath of relief, staring at the stars. A day or so, probably midmorning the Moclips would reach Port Roi. She determined. She fell asleep with the salty breeze of the sea filtering through the curtains.

Tori hadn't had a restful night. She kept waking up with strange dreams of the ocean becoming the sky and the air was the land. In all of them, she was running, running from something awful but she didn't know what. She finally roused herself from bed late in the morning and all the hands were busy on deck. She cleaned herself up, and went in search of the Commodore.

"Commodore Norrington?"

The commodore set his quill in the binding of the book he was carrying and closed it."Ah! Tori. You slept well I trust? Have you eaten?"

"Actually commodore, I was rather wondering if I could be of service to you? For your rescuing me and all."

James chuckled. "That's not necessary. You are our guest."

"But I'd feel so much better with something to do, sir. I can cook if that suits you." She looked up at him hopefully. Apparently she had triggered something as she could see him weakening.

"Well, you could ask if the cook needs any help in the galley if you'd like." The commodore relented.

Tori smiled and curtsied before heading off quickly to the galley. After 'relieving' the chef with a heavy draught of non-cooking sherry, she promptly set to work preparing another of her delicious stews. Perhaps for dinner she could cajole the men to catch enough fish for a Seafood Danielle.

That evening, Norrington came to her room requesting permission to lock her in, for her own safety of course. Then he awkwardly complimented her cooking before closing the doors and bowing out.

Tori counted to ten slowly, under her breath; then counted to ten again before she pushed a chair under the handles of the doors leading to the rest of the ship. She arranged her bed to look as though she was sleeping and slipped out of the balcony doors. Climbing over the railing without falling was difficult. Dangling off of it to climb down the trimmings of the ship was far worse. She agilely maneuvered to the windows below deck, and stood on the ledge above one. Carefully unlatching it with her foot, she slid inside. With a surreptitious glance about, she ran lightly to the cells.

"Jack, why did you call her "diabla?" Will asked suddenly, toying with his plate.

"hmmm?" Jack looked up from his sprawled out position on the floor.

"Tori. You called her 'diabla.' Why?"

"It's a pet name like 'love,' or 'darling,' or 'wench."' Jack lied smoothly, lying back down with an extravagant hand gesture. "She's a spitfire, a little demoness. Diabla."

"Jack, I know when people are lying to me."

"Well young Turner, then you would make an excellent judge for the British court system. However, that remarkable talent of yours has little practical value as a prisoner below decks of the Royal Navy." He sat up rapidly to face his comrade.

"Do us a favour Will, keep yourself out of where you don't belong, and stop trying to discover things you're not meant to know, savvy? That's what got you into trouble in the first place, if you'll recall-"

Jack and Will broke off their conversation abruptly to listen, and leapt to their feet as someone rounded the corner.

"Tori!" Will whispered excitedly.

"Dinner was lovely lass," Jack praised "It was a Seafood Danielle under the bread if I'm not mistaken, and rum flavoured water?" Tori flushed from the flattery and jangled the keys she had lifted from Norrington. She sprung the captives, locked the cell behind them and hung the keys on the key rack. They followed her to the window and Jack disbelievingly looked up at the climb.

"You want us to shimmy out that window, and up the side of the ship?"

Tori opened her mouth to fire back at him, but Will brushed between them, and started the ascent. Tori smirked and followed while Jack groaned and muttered to himself the entire way up. Will gracefully swung himself over the balcony railing and leaned over to give Tori a hand up. She quickly went over to the door, while Will went to check for guards.

"All clear," he whispered.

Tori pushed the chair aside and pulled a hairpin from her hair and stuck it in the lock while Will watched over her shoulder. A loud thump caused them both to jump and Jack picked himself up from the floor.

"Bloody ship." He declared, and kicked the railing. Tori finally coaxed the lock open and pushed on the door.

"It's stuck." She whispered.

Will motioned for her to move and put his shoulder against it.

"Jack," he beckoned. Jack rattled the handles of the door to no avail.

"On three then," he instructed. "One… two… three!" Jack and Will tackled the door and it burst open. The trio found themselves face-to-face with bayonets and red uniforms.


	19. Escape

Jack and Will immediately raised their arms in surrender while Tori folded hers defiantly across her chest. Norrington stepped forward.

"Like I said Miss Evingtar, I'm a distrustful man." A sailor jerked his rifle at her and she raised her arms slowly with a mutinous glare. They were quickly bound hand and foot and taken to the longboats.

"Under other circumstances I would deal with your fates differently," the commodore admitted as the longboat rapidly approached a strip of land.

"You're too kind." Jack quipped

"Commodore you don't have to do this! Don't disparage our accomplishments. We can still help find the star! " Will cried as they were shoved roughly on shore.

"Indeed, you already have." Norrington strode over to the fallen Tori and tugged sharply on the thin leather cord about her waist. The Star dangled from his hands, the chain clasp broken. She watched helplessly as the Royal Navy returned to their vessel.

"Gentleman and m'lady, I bid you adieu." The commodore announced with a military bow. And he left.

"Jack! What do we do?" Will cried, struggling with his ropes.

Jack opened his mouth to reveal a brilliant plan, but none emerged. "For once, young William, I'm at a loss."

"Hold still," Tori chided, crouched behind him. She tucked her hair behind her ear and slit Will's bonds, then went over to Jack.

"How did you hide that love?" He asked admiringly as she knelt to cut the ropes around his ankles. "I thought I took it away from you." She hiked up her skirt just enough to reveal the thong attached to her thigh. Jack grinned appreciatively, and Tori jerked her skirt back down. She sliced through his ankle bindings but when she went to move to cut his wrists free, she found a sword at her throat. She slowly stood.

"Will? What-"

"You're one of them!" He accused, advancing towards her angrily as Tori backed slowly away. "You had the star all along, led the commodore to us and handed him his enemies!"

Tori stared in shock "I…"

"You can't deny it!"

"You know, last time he got like this it was over his father being a pirate…" Jack mused aloud. "You might let her speak-"

"You keep out of this Jack!" Will sharply cut him off without turning from his quarry. "You sold us to them." He blamed dangerously. He swung the blade, but Tori blocked it with her dagger. Enraged, he launched an attack. With both hands she was able to keep his sword at bay, but she knew she couldn't hold out with her little knife. Tori agilely dodged Will's blows while trying to reason with him.

"Will, Norrington marooned me on this island as well!"

"It was a façade!"

Tori ducked behind a tree.

"He locked me up!"

"To trick us!" Will retorted from the other side of the palm. They dodged about, Tori desperately keeping the tree between them.

"He stole my star!"

"An act!" Will slashed. Tori just barely managed to evade the weapon as it cut deeply into the wood. She ducked under it and ran to Jack who was attempting to stand and be helpful, his hands still bound. He held them out to her hopefully.

"Sorry!" She apologized, knocking him down as she pulled his sword from the scabbard on his hip just in time to parry another round.

"Will, this is ridiculous!" She cried

"Is it?" He demanded harshly, "Jack had the right idea about you."

She tripped.

Tori fell flat on her back and the sword dropped from her hand. She could have grabbed it. She could have easily blocked him and continued the fight. She had just enough time. Instead, she seized the elegant blade and shoved it just out of reach. Her head whipped about and defiantly faced the cold piece of steel as it touched her throat.

"Go ahead."

She looked at him daringly. "If it puts your mind at ease, if it fixes your hatred slit my throat." She leaned forward a bit on her elbows, the metal pressing lightly into her.

Will didn't move.

"It's my fault. I wouldn't give Jack the star to begin with. Then I stalled you when you rescued me. I discovered you were searching for it and hid it, I didn't tell you Norrington probably would realize where they were and that he could use the current, and I incriminated you so you were captured by the enemy and deserted on this godforsaken island to starve to death and I condemned your love to the grave. I lied, and I deserve death." Her enourmous eyes were set with acceptance and resignation. Will's rage wavered slightly. Neither of them noticed Jack swaggering towards them rather cautiously.

He leaned in and looked at Will first, then Tori both locked in burning challenge and resolve.

"Excuse me," He pushed his way between the adversaries and sliced his bonds on the offending sword.

"Thanks mate." He rubbed his wrists appreciatively. "That's an even finer sword than that one from my hanging.

"Now, you want to kill her and she wants to die. What's so difficult hm?" He looked between the two contenders. "Ah. Could it be, perchance, that Tori risked her life to, from what you've said, save your neck in that ill-fated tub lent to you by our dear friend the commodore? Or that she found Gibbs for you at that bar, and from dear Mr. Gibbs, she saved you from more than that. Pity," He commented to Tori. She shrugged. "She saved us from the storm, all but laid down her life to help us escape from the navy and when that went awry, through no fault of her own, she served the notable commodore a marvelous tale to lap up and protect all of our worthless hides from a firing squad SO young William, you can yet again rescue your lady fair."

"But you locked her up!" Will countered, his anger suddenly renewed "There must have been a reason."

"Aye." Jack admitted.

There was an expectant pause.

"And?"

Jack looked at him as if to ask 'aaand- what?'

"Why did you lock her in the brig? What offense did she commit?"

Jack looked at a slight loss as he tried to invent a story.

"I threatened him." Tori stated expressionlessly staring at her feet in the sand.

Will and Jack turned. Jack's praying hands and dark eyes begged her not to do anything stupid.

"I drew my dagger on him so he would take the course we did in the storm, but he was quicker at calling his crew than I expected, so-"

"Good!" Jack interrupted clapping his hands wide to end the account. "Now you two can either finish your duel to the death, (and my bet's on her,)" he confided to Will, "Or you can patch and make up and we can get the blazes out of here."

Will hesitated and sheathed his sword, extending his hand to help Tori up. She accepted it and rose gracefully.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, dropping her luminous eyes.

Will took her other hand as well, "Tori I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just-"

"That's wonderful," Jack broke them apart. "Now can we please get off this bloody island!"

Will turned to Jack, startled, as he came back to the present.

"How did you and Elizabeth get off the last island, Jack?" he asked reasonably

There was an awkward silence as Jack's face contorted almost in pain.

"Well you see there was the rum,"

"Rum?"

"But she burned the rum. .…And the food. ….And the shade."

"What about the sea turtles?"

"Sea turtles?" Tori broke in, rather perplexed.

"The sea turtles were…… in red… uniforms. Carrying bayonets and one arrogant shark."

"You were rescued by the navy." Tori clarified in disbelief.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that," Jack objected with an attempted little grin that faded rapidly at the un-amused response. "The rum, you know."

Thong: sigh No, not the underwear. A dagger thong is like a leather belt with a scanty sheath so the actual knife is held in place, but almost fully exposed. This way, Tori just pulled her bindings up under the thong on her thigh and the dagger sticking out from it cut them right off. DO NOT attempt this at home with a Miracle Blade™ or any other sharp object. I shall not be held responsible for the stupidity of others.


	20. History Doomed to be Repeated

"Well," Jack said finally, surveying the disheartened duo. "It's not impossible. You forget mates, I'm Cap'nJackSparrow!"

"Then what do you propose we do Jack?" Will asked miserably

"Why don't you go find some big driftwood Will, Port Roi can't be too far from here, we'll make a raft."

Will nodded and hurried off. Tori made to go with him, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Not you love, we've got some things to discuss, savvy?"

Apprehensively, Tori allowed herself to be dragged off a ways into the island. Jack took her left arm and jerked her sleeve up.

"Wrong arm, Mr. Sparrow." She informed him, a little relieved. "Besides, I couldn't afford a run-in with the Trading Company.

"You keep a strict adherence to the code don't you lass?"

"Aye, when it applies." She replied, then suspiciously... "Why?"

Jack didn't answer right away, and instead he toyed with the bit of fabric wrapped about her wrist.

"Does dear William know you cut up his scarf?"

Tori suddenly froze and wrenched her arm back, yanking her sleeve back into place.

"You forgot to mention you were bound to him I take it? He saved your life and you've yet to save his accordingly? He's not that kind of lad who always…. takes that opportune moment you know."

"Oh and that I'll believe coming from you." She retorted turning away from him.

Jack took her shoulders and spoke into her wind-blown hair.

"You know him better than that love. Now what are you doing here and where did you get that prized trinket?"

She spun around. "D'you really want to know?" she challenged him.

"I'd love to hear the story of the mighty Captain Diablo."

"It's not story-time Jack."

He glanced around casually. "It's not exactly like we're in a hurry." He replied, making it clear she really didn't have a choice.

Tori sighed "It rather simple really. My father, Sir Evingtar, designed ships for the British Navy, and was commissioned by other groups- merchants, privateers, pirates, the maritime type."

"Aye,"

"Well as a child I was his assistant on several projects, and the commissioners brought me presents from all over the world."

"But the star, love. Where did the star come from?"

"Weren't you listening?" She asked agitatedly, "It was a present from some privateers. It was worthless to them, so they gave it to me. The only reason I know what it is, is that every time a pirate saw it, they got excited. A few months before we, er, left, an old pirate told me the whole story of the Aztec temple guardians."

"What's its connection with the gold I wonder." Jack mused aloud.

"The protectors of the guardians, those red snakes, were believed to be the sacred animals of the Aztec gods. I suppose some overzealous priest rubbed the venom on the knife and it never lost it's potency."

Jack shook his head. "No good. Each pirate had to give his own blood in the sacrifice. Why didn't it affect them?"

"They were already dead?" Tori suggested

Jack shook his head. "No good. Each pirate had to give his own blood. Why didn't it affect them?"

"They were already dead?" Tori suggested

"The venom would have come off, or if it didn't, it would have been in Will as well."

"Anger not the Aztec gods, their fury arises within. The Aztec gods deceive you not, so you deceive not them."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jack demanded

Tori shrugged. "The old pirate recited it to me. There was more," She furrowed her brow in thought. "Something about found won or given, The star… I can't remember."

"Remember what?" A familiar voice asked

Jack and Tori jumped as Will came up to them.

"I wondered where you were. What are you doing?"

"Well,"

"Lady Tori here's a master shipbuilder. She's going to design us a raft to get the hell off'n this island!" Jack grinned, clapping her roughly on the back. Tori fell forwards and attempted a smile before she shot a look of daggers at Jack.

"There's a pile of driftwood where we landed," Will went on, slightly cautiously eying the divided pair.

"Wonderful William, now alls we need is…"

"…For you to fetch us some vines." Tori interrupted pleasantly. At Jack's disbelieving stare she smiled innocently. "We need something to tie the logs together with. Find some sturdy vines, or rope if you have some with you."

"Or the hair from your back." Will added naively.

"Come on Will, let's lay out the raft." Tori placed her hand on his elbow. They walked back towards the beach, and Jack stared after them.

"Fetch us some vines, or the hair from your back," He mimicked, stalking off. "Bloody woman." He muttered, heading off into some likely-looking trees.


	21. Tuneless

Oops, Disclaimer Time in songish rhyme: (da da dadada daaaa) If you would like to use/ these char-ac-ters to-day/ just simply type them up/ and you'll be on your way./ But if you'd ra-ther not/ be sued for pi-ra-cy/ You had best type up now/ a disclaim-er or threeeeeeee/ TaRaRaBOOMDeAy/ TaRaRa…. Anyhoo, the characters featured in the copyrighted Disney(c) movie PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN and also in this story aren't mine. Anyone you don't recognize from there is mine and you can't use them- disclaimer or no.

Nigh on an hour later, Jack staggered back to the beach with a coil of vines on his arm. Will unloaded Jack before he collapsed to the sand and Tori began to wrap the raft.

"We're going to need oars." Will said suddenly. Tori sat back on her heels and looked up at him.

"Is there anything we can use, or carve?" she asked, eyeing the extra driftwood. Simultaneously, Will and Tori turned to look at the napping Captain Sparrow. He pushed his hat back off his eyes and assessed their calculating appearances.

"Oh no. I brought the vines remember? The rope!"

Thirty seconds later, Captain Jack Sparrow was hacking at the spare driftwood with his knife, muttering again about there 'being a bloody reason women were considered bad luck.'

"I think that's the last one." Will announced as the last vine was secured. "Too bad we don't have a mast and sails."

"You can use her skirt." Jack suggested, carrying the pair of oars over.

"Well, it-"

"No." Tori cut him off shortly.

"-would help." Will finished lamely under Tori's glare. "Let's see if she floats."

Will and Jack pushed the raft out into the sea where it bobbed neatly.

"Looks solid." Jack commented, and climbed aboard. He stood and jumped a few times before proclaiming it "perfectly suitable."

Will and Tori waded out, and Will helped Tori aboard.

"You navigate, Jack and I can man the oars."

"We can?" Jack asked dubiously. Will handed him an oar meaningfully.

"We can trade off if you'd like." Tori offered, but Will shook his head. She shrugged, and the unlikely trio set out for Port Roi.

"A little more east, ease off starboard side," The girl instructed them, "Then hard a-port after these rocks."

They passed a peak with a dead tree dangling a skeleton, and Jack and Tori bowed their heads in respect until they turned the corner.

"Here, land over there. See that little house?" A small house lay back in a narrow cove of rocks half-hidden by beach-shrubs and trees. They beached the raft and followed Tori to the cliffs.

"Where exactly are we going?" Will asked Jack, who shrugged

"Unless that wench has got a ship up her sleeve, we had better be heading for a port so we can commandeer one."

Will looked over at Jack, amused. "You just like stealing ships don't you?"

"Commandeering, Will." Jack corrected him. "A new ship's a new set of wings, and I'd love to fly back to my own."

They stopped abruptly behind Tori just outside the entrance to a hidden grotto.

"Why'r we stopped?" Jack moved to walk past Tori, but halted in mid-stride at the sound of a splash. "There's someone in there." He noted obviously.

Tori nodded worriedly.

"They're not supposed to be in there."

Tori shook her head vehemently.

"They're humming rather out of tune."

Tori started to nod, then checked herself with a bit of a start as an off-key pirate warble floated out of the cavern.

"Right, there's likely only one or two of them." Jack began to formulate the plan animatedly with his hands. "Will take the left, I'll take the right and Tori'll- Tori?"

Their guide was already creeping into the cavern and quietly wading towards the sounds.

"Tori, Tori!" Jack hissed, but she didn't hear.

"I suppose we'll have to go in after her." Will observed.

"Right, we'll go in-" once again Jack's words were wasted as Will dashed off into the cave.

"Why do'I bother?" Jack asked no one in particular, and raced in after his mates, balancing carefully along the narrow natural walkways along the walls during low tide. They were apparently headed for a big, bulky shadow that appeared to be a small vessel maybe 30 feet in length. When Jack looked up again, Tori was already scaling the sides. The humming ceased, and after a brief moment was replaced by a piercing shriek that echoed off the walls of the cavern.

Jack and Will exchanged a panicked glance and threw caution to the wind as they raced through the water towards the ship to save her.

Sorry so short! begs forgiveness


	22. Bring Me That Horizon

Jack and Will stormed the small ship, weapons at the ready, and stopped short at the sight before them. Tori and a stranger were spinning about at a dangerous angle, hands clasped and laughing.

"I thought you had left for good-"

"I stowed away with my brother-"

"-searched everywhere-"

"-sent me back, but that ship sank­-"

"-missed you so much-"

Irritated at being ignored, Jack cocked his empty pistol and aimed it at the foreigner.

"Right, what's going on here and who's this?" He inquired forcefully.

The duo stopped spinning, and the boy pushed Tori behind him.

"Who're you?" he demanded, defiantly taking a step forwards.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous."

Tori stepped out from behind him and strode over to Jack, plugging the pistol with her finger and lowering it with an exasperated look on her face as she spun the barrel to prove to Jack she knew it was empty.

"He started it." Jack said defensively.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Shea, this is Captain Jack and Will Turner. They were bringing me back on my brothers' orders when the storm hit like I was /trying/ to tell you before." She flashed a glare at Jack who merely shrugged with an irritating grin.

"How do you do." Will gripped Shea's hand briefly. Jack half-tapped his bandana with a finger in salute.

"This is Shea," She introduced the sandy-haired lad, "my childhood best friend.

"How much does my brother owe you for tending this ship?" She asked, turning to him.

"Don't worry about it Tori-lass," Shea replied, blushing slightly.

"Let's see, three years last September? That's 69 pounds 30." She handed him a bag of coins from her belt. "Keep the change, but don't tell my brother." She whispered with a wink. "We can get supplies before we leave." Tori said to Jack and Will.

"You're leaving?" Shea asked desperately, "Now?"

"Shortly. I've got to. and No. Jack? Starboard anchor?" Jack pointed the anchor out to Will who obediently went to raise it. The current pulled the ship out of the cave. Shea raced down the deck after her.

"No?"

"No, you can't come." Tori swung down onto the beach and headed for her house trailed by the others. She disappeared in the door and emerged before Shea had caught up to her. She walked past him and handed the bag to Will.

"See we get only what we need." She nodded her head meaningfully at Jack. "Easy on the rum. I'll meet you back here."

Will and Jack walked for the village and Will risked a glance back at Tori who was effectively going over the ship with Shea dogging her, but he was starting to lag. A small smile played on Will's lips and it only intensified when he caught Jack glancing back as well.

"His prospects aren't very good, are they mate?" Jack asked, grinning

Will laughed a bit forcedly. "Not good at all I'd say." He replied, watching Shea frantically attempting to follow his acrobatic friend.

"She's cute." Jack noted casually once they reached town.

Will had been watching the antics of a rather large, unsightly woman beating a roguish customer about the head with a broom. Will started and looked disbelievingly at Jack.

"No lad," Jack sighed, watching a busty blond saunter by while tossing apples and other fruits at Will. "The spitfire back at the ship."

"Tori, you mean." Will replied, catching them carefully.

Jack flipped a coin at the man behind the stand. "Aye. The lass taking over my ship and command."

"She certainly gets what she wants." Will chuckled.

"Aye, but why didn't she mention a brother, I wonder." Jack mused, and moved on to the butcher, leaving Will to flounder after him.

"We're ready to sail!" Tori called, as Will and Jack roamed into sight.

'What about young Romeo?" Jack asked meaningfully, swaggering on deck as Will stumbled along trying very hard not to drop his enormous load.

"Shea? He's a little tired." She indicated the napping boy under a tree with a twisted grin.

"What did you? Knock 'im over the head?" Jack joked accusatorily.

Tori smirked "Remember the 'Pride of the Kings' Navy?' Same lil trick."

"There are fresh clothes below if you want to change, or-" she wrinkled her nose "at least use until you've washed yours."

"We've washed ours?" Jack asked dubiously,

"Oh just put them in a pile. I'll do it." Tori rolled her eyes, as was becoming a common habit, and smiled drawing the wheel to head back to The Bängala.

The anchor was raised, and the little vessel /_The Heart of Gold/_ sailed off into the blazing horizon.


	23. But This Time, There's Three of Us

Jack and Will returned to the deck with an armload of filthy clothes and Tori reluctantly surrendered the wheel to Captain Sparrow with a meaningful look in her eye before she disappeared below deck with the load of laundry.

/Poor Shea./ She thought, making a face at Jack's disgusting shirt. She smiled at his naiveté and almost wished she could have brought him, but she just couldn't bear another life on her conscious. /He wouldn't have handled it well. But it doesn't matter. I'll never see him again./ She looked down at her water tub, and found it filthy. She hung the garments to dry and lay down in a hammock, staring at the rough ceiling.

"We'll just slip up alongside the ship, cast off, have a quick duel with the redcoats and scamper off. Whaddye say?"

Will shook his head. "Jack, it'll be the three of us against the Navy. That didn't work the last time we tried it either."

"But this time, there're three of us!"

Will gave Jack The Look.

"Then what do you propose? Our dear commodore is not going to surrender without a right proper Royal Navy battle."

"We need some sort of trade…"

"He doesn't do barters." Replied Jack, remembering the Black Pearl bargain.

"With something he wants…"

"He wants you dead."

"You're not helping!"

Jack shrugged. "What would you have me say? Excellent way to get us all killed Young Turner? Bloody brilliant Will, we'll fork over ourselves for that trinket and Norrington will just give us supplies to be on our way will he? No Will," Jack said, cutting off Will's attempted protest. "We'll wait for the opportune moment."

It was late evening following the day of complete boredom when Will spotted The Bängala just around the straight.

Then The Moclips came into view.

"Just what we bloody needed." Jack swore, steering the little vessel towards a notch in the coastline. The Moclips sat less than a hundred feet away, completely oblivious of The Heart of Gold. Tori stared intently at the naval ship as Jack and Will tried to formulate another plan.

She held out her hand. "The crew is imprisoned on The Bängala, right? Just break in the back windows and spring them, and launch an attack on the Navy."

"And that'll help, how?" Jack inquired unenthusiastically

"I'll slip over to The Moclips in the dark, palm the Star, swing back to The Bängala and we set sail."

"But wh-"

"Because it's my necklace." Tori replied to Will unasked question. "And I'll attract less attention, and the crew is more likely to respond to you two."

"She makes a good point lad." Jack acknowledged, and held out his pistol.

"Mind if we load up love?"

Fully armed and loaded, the trio silently maneuvered the rowboat over to the Moclips. Tori shimmied up the side while Jack and Will abandoned ship, swimming to the Bängala and climbing through the kitchen hatch.

Will led the way to the prisons, and leapt back when he saw the guards. He tried to motion the danger to Jack, who just stared at him in complete bafflement. Jack finally peered around the corner, eyes wide and drew back.

"Oh." He mouthed, and Will nodded. Jack held up a finger in enlightenment, and pushed Will into a closet of sorts. He picked up a stone from the floor and tossed it back in the direction they came from, then drew back into the shadows. The guards rushed by, bayonets forward and Jack beckoned for Will to follow. The cells were crammed with the crew, who gasped with relief and joy at Jack's incredible return.

"Shh, alright Will. Let's see that fabulous trick of yours," He mimicked leverage and throwing the cell door.

Will ran his fingers over the pins again and shook his head.

"No good. It's not the same kind of pins."

"Miraculous escape," Jack pondered as the voices of the guards grew louder.

"Jack?" Will asked tensely

Jack seized a bucket lying on it's side and stepped to the side of the door. As the guards entered, they saw Will. Then they saw the insides of their eyelids. Jack lowered the bucket and lifted the keyring from the soldier.

"Miraculous escape." He reiterated, twirling the keys and releasing the prisoners. The guards were lobbed into the cell and the crew quickly located their confiscated arms.

Jack pulled Will aside and handed him his pistol.

"Wait as long as you can." He said cryptically.

"Where are you-"

"I've got some… things to take care of." He riposted vaguely and headed off in the opposite direction.

A shadow, she moved below decks of the naval ship. She listened intently for any sign of soldiers on board while she searched every likely room for the star. Heavy footsteps approached and she ducked into the closest room. She grinned as her eyes adjusted to the dark and pulled the pin.

A strange racket drew the sentries. They burst through the door and caught a girl bashing at a chain with a heavy mallet.

"Oy! You there!"

Tori turned around quickly and hid the mallet behind her back, batting her eyes

innocently.

"You're not supposed to be doing that," the soldier accused with his rifle.

The second soldier took the mallet from her.

"Hey! Aren't you the girl we marooned?"

"I don't see how I could be. Maybe you're thinking of my twin." Tori replied

with a hint of sarcasm and malice.

"You'd better come with us to see the Lieutenant."

" Maybe she can tell us something about her twin." The first soldier suggested.

"I don't think she has a twin." The second soldier whispered,

"Then why would she tell us she did?" asked the first, puzzled.

"Because I didn't want you to know it's really me that's still on that island." Said Tori seriously, walking forward to dodge the prodding firearm in her back.

"But if you're still on the island, where's you're twin?"

"Where _is_ my twin? And why would I lie?" Tori asked the second soldier.

He seemed at a loss, and stopped on the stairs leading to the deck. The door swung open

and Jack jumped down stopping dead as the suddenly reanimated redcoats took flustered

aim. Tori took advantage of the situation and kicked the second soldier in the knees from

behind, causing his legs to buckle. Jack rushed down the stairs and punched the first

sentry in the face, while Tori kicked the other in the stomach, knocking him down the

stairs where he hit his head on a pillar.

"That worked out nicely." Jack commented.

"Star." Tori reminded him. They raced back upstairs and, seeing the coast was

clear, darted into the commodore's quarters.

"Keep a weather eye." Jack commanded, jerking open desk drawers and tapping for false bottoms.

"Jack! They're back! And I think Norrington's got something of mine."


	24. Antici SAY IT pation

James Norrington immediately began shouting orders to his crew to set sail.

"Foolish Turner," he muttered, twiddling the charm in his hands in agitation. He was a tad shaken he had escaped the island and released the pirates under his very nose. It would be a matter of minutes before the Bangala was ready to fire cannons. Then his day got worse.

Jack and Tori dashed out of his cabin and jerked to a halt before him and his armed crew.

James looked down his nose at Tori. He placed the charm resolutely in it's box and handed it to an inferior officer.

"I suppose lying isn't out of line for a pirate."

Tori's eyes blazed. "At what point, precisely, did I lie to you, commodore?" she asked dangerously.

"Please. Your father was killed by pirates was he? And you'll never consort or aid a pirate?"

"How dare you suggest I lied!" She retorted, chagrined. "Pirates did kill my father, commodore. Pirates in smart red coats, sailing under the British flag."

Commodore Norrington realized her allusion and ripped through his fury to find words to ravage her.

Jack glanced about and seized the opportunity to lunge forward for the box in the Lieutenants' hands.

"Sorry, thank-you very much!" He called over his shoulder as he ran for the rail of the ship.

The commodore rapidly regained his tongue and yelled for the men to open fire!

Tori sprung between Jack and the legion and sprinted after him. He seized her hand and in one fluid motion dove perfectly into the glittering azure.

The crew of the Bängala tore to the rails to watch with baited breath,

"Fire all!" Norrignton charged avidly, as bullets pelted the ocean where the duo had disappeared.

The Bängala was too far away to be of any practical use, and feared to move lest they crush Jack and Tori. The sea darkened slightly with a thin stream of blood.

James Norrington ordered the men to hold their fire as an ominous fin knifed the water briefly and sunk back into the deep.


	25. Pins and Needles

Will futilely stared at the spot willing them to emerge. A persistent knocking rapped his guilty conscience driving him deeper into despair. Knocking…

Will slowly turned and curiously strode to the other side of the ship, and peered cautiously over the side.

"Well it's bloody about time! No no no! Shhh!" Jack warned quietly as Will turned to burst the joyous news, "Go tell Gibbs and don't let on. Keep to the code. Shoo!"

Will hurried over to Mr Gibbs and stood next to him.

"Jack is on the other side of the ship. He says not to let on and keep to the code." He murmured, looking apprehensively at the encircling fin.

"I suppose we should get him before the sharks do then." Mr. Gibbs replied, following Will's gaze. "D'ye think we're swifter than the Moclips?"

"I shouldn't be surprised. Why?"

"Keep to the Code lads! They've killed Captain Jack!" Gibbs hollered wrathfully. The crew responded with a deafening roar of fury and began firing vengefully as the ship slowly began to move. Gibbs grabbed Will by the sleeve and they ran to where Jack and Tori were clinging to the ship. Her head rested weakly on his shoulder, and he was anxiously eyeing the water as dark shapes seemed to cross beneath them, while struggling to keep them both afloat.

"Don' t bother to hurry." Jack grunted sarcastically.

Gibbs heaved them a line and called for the helmsmen to turn starboard. As the boom came around, so were Jack and Tori flown out of the sea and onto the deck and collapsed upon the deck.   
Jack grasped Will's extended hand to be pulled to his feet. "Well lad, one antidote for you're bonnie lass back in your possession." He reached into his pocket to produce the box. It wasn't there. He grinned apologetically and held up a finger and checked the other pocket.

The smile faded.

He turned, panicky, to Tori who held the box to him silently in her right hand.

/Thank you/ he mouthed with his pressing his hands together in gratitude, taking the box and passing it in turn to Will. There it was, nestled in the little case, the silver gleaming dully. Everything he had been looking for.

By now, the crew realized Jack had indeed not been killed, and cheerfully came to clap him on the back and congratulate him on yet another unbelievable escape.

He absorbed the praise, swelling slightly, until the scout shouted down from the crow's nest a perplexing question.

'Captain! Why aren't they following?"

Jack pushed through the throng and leapt up on the railing. Will rushed Jack's spyglass over and he focused on the stationary Moclips.

"They could easily be after us!" Jack said from behind the glass. He pulled it from his eye "WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" He demanded, at the top of his lungs, furiously of the rival ship.

"It's possible," came a quiet voice from the starboard deck. Jack whirled and saw Tori still sitting where she had collapsed, leaning against the side of the ship. "In fact it's very possible," she continued with her eyes closed "that something could be wrong with their anchor…. Or rudder…. Or both." Two pins fell from her hand and rolled along the deck. Jack stopped them with his boot and stooped to pick them up. He examined them for only a second and let out a whoop.

"Tori lass you amazing girl you! Women bad luck on ships. What a ridiculous superstition eh!"

Tori smiled weakly and Jack noticed her left arm holding her side. He crouched down and gently lifted it. Blood rushed from under her hand and Jack quickly put her hand back. He looked worriedly at her smooth face, and saw the pain she was trying to mask. The crew fell silent and Will pushed forward. Her barely audible short and irregular breaths were suddenly deafening, and Jack cupped her face in his grimy bejeweled hands.

"Oh Tori, what've you done?"


	26. The Crystal Ship

The Crystal Ship

Jack scooped Tori up in his arms and rushed for the captain's quarters. Will held the door open and ripped the blankets off the bed for Jack to lay her down. Will turned to the crew watching anxiously from the doorway. "I need boiling water, clean cloths and alcohol. Will ordered . The crew stood frozen, staring blankly at the lad. "Booze? Whiskey? Rum?... Now!" He cried, snapping the crew to attention. They ran into each other as they hurried to obey. Jack slit Tori's bloody shirt to reveal the wound. Jack touched the skin gently and she flinched. He and Will exchanged looks of fear mixed with dying hope. Gibbs, Nick and Aaron raced back into the cabin carrying the pot of hot water, a basket of freshly laundered sheets and a bottle of whiskey.

"Good thinking lad." Jack complimented, seizing the whiskey bottle and proceeding to down the contents. Will snatched the bottle away furiously. "Not for you, for her." He admonished angrily. He wiped the mouth of the bottle on his shirttail and poured the fiery liquid on a clean rag, applying the disinfectant to Tori's side. Her face contorted as she tried not to show her pain. Will tore a sheet in long strips, Jack lifted the barely conscious girl by her arms and Will wrapped the strips around her waist to stop the blood flow. The musket ball was lodged deeply in her side, and the wound was immediately covered with blood again.

"That has to come out, and I don't think I can do it." Will confessed quietly aside to Jack.

Jack nodded, and looked Will directly in the eye, "There's a little place I know coming up, or we can wait 'till Port Royal. Your call."

Will glanced over at the ashen faced lass and stared without seeing. "I think," He replied finally, very quietly, "We had better save who we can first. Lead the way Jack."   
Jack rested his grimy hand on Will's shoulder, and looked at his torn face. Without a word, he left, and indicated for the remaining crew to follow.

Will pulled up a stool next to Tori's bed.

"I don't even know if Elizabeth is still alive." He justified to himself… But this delay may cost Elizabeth her life. If only he had rescued her from Barbossa sooner, if he had saved her in the first place, if he had never even met her….

He rested his head in his hand with his eyes closed. Then he opened them and looked through his fingers. Tori 's hand rested on his arm. "Go to Port Royal." She said. "I'm alright, just a little scrape." She smiled valiantly.

Will drew back her shirt and looked at the bloody bandage.

"She loves you Will. She chose you. Go to her."

Will looked down at Tori slipping in and out of consciousness. He bent over and gently kissed her. "Thank you." He said quietly. Jack noiselessly crept into the room and stood behind the meditative lad.

"Has she said anything then?"

"No," Will lied quickly.

"Are we…"

"Stopping off before Port Royal."

Jack nodded.

"Right. On deck." Jack put his arm on Will's shoulder and with a last glance, they went above.


	27. The Doctor

Tardis

"Ahoy you scabarous dogs!" Jack cried as the Bängala pulled into the small port late that night. "Shore leave for everyone less those I told keep watch of the ship! And I don't want to see a one of ye till noon tomorrow savvy!"

The crew let up a cheer and dashed down the gangplank as it was being lowered and disappeared into the unsuspecting town.

Jack vanished and reappeared carrying Tori. "Keep eye on the ship lad." He said, and left Will alone. Will watched him go, pulled up the gangplank, and looked for something to do to keep from contemplating the worst.

Jack carried Tori through the Tortuga-esque section of the renegade port, and counting the number of houses in, kicked a battered green door. When no one answered, he kicked again, slightly more viciously until the door opened, and he accidentally kicked a shin.

The man in the nightshirt with unruly hair and an enormous scarf groaned and hopped about, nearly dropping the candle he was holding. He adjusted rubbed his eyes in disbelief and stared at the pirate.

"Jack Sparrow! I might have known." He said, waking up a bit at the sight and smiling with a slightly crazed grin. "How's that cutlass scar? I used this new ointment made from this seaweed and chicken saliva and I wondered… what's that you've got?"

"A new pet, Doctor. Would you mind taking a look?"

The gentleman held his candle to the girl's face and looked a bit taken aback. "Bring her in here immediately!" He ordered sharply holding the door open wider. Jack led the way into the parlor and set Tori gently on the couch. The Doctor threw his candle down and grabbed his bag off a table.   
"Light those lamps James, and do hurry! I need light!"

Jack jumped and stumbled to turn the lights up, while the Doctor listened carefully to Tori's heartbeat. He pulled back her already ripped shirt and undressed the wound.

"Whoever did this at least had a head on their shoulders so I know it wasn't you." The Doctor snapped. "Musket ball embedded in the side, you're a very lucky young lady did you know that?" He murmured to the unconscious girl. "Missed every vital organ by a hair."

"Doctor what-"

"Please, I need complete silence." Skillfully, he used a long pair of tweezers and carefully pulled out the bit of lead so as not to damage the appendix. Blood rushed, and he nimbly combined several vials and rubbed the contents in the wound before stitching it shut with a curved needle.

"She ought hold, but she'll need to stay for a week." The Doctor informed Jack with wild, excited eyes. He pumped Jacks' arm vigorously and grinned again.

"Splendid to see you again old chap, now I've a room for you upstairs and we'll chat in the morning hm?"

"But Doctor how-"

"Ah ah! Not 'till the morning eh? Right. Off you go!"

With no choice but to comply, Jack retired to the room indicated, and halted once inside the door. It was pink. The canopy bed was pink, the wallpaper and bedspread had pink roses, the curtains were pink, and it smelled like girl.

Jack turned, with a finger raised in question and his mouth open as the Doctor shut the door in his face. Jack turned back to the pink room and sighed.

"I definitely did not deserve this."


	28. Touch Me, Heal Me

Jack awoke to bacon frying, flapjacks flipping and coffee brewing. He disentangled himself from the pink bedsheets and hastily piled them back on the bed as if he disdained touching the stuff. He meandered downstairs and the Doctor caught him at the bottom of the steps with a plate and a mug.

"Hullo!"  
"GAAHAHH!" Jack yelled jumping back, reaching for his sword.

"Now there's no need for that. Here." He shoved Jack his breakfast balanced precariously atop the mug of coffee and strode off towards the sitting room, trailing that enormous scarf behind him.

"How is she Doctor?" Jack asked through a mouthful, having fully recovered from the shock and adapted to the breakfast situation.

"She'll pull through." The Doctor replied gravely in low tones. "This dressing needs to be changed often until it stops bleeding, and the ointment needs to be rubbed on it so the stitching will close. She needs a clean, quiet atmosphere to rest and heal. A week to ten days as I said before."

"Can we leave now?" Jack asked, taking a swig of coffee, and making a face. He peered into the mug strangely and sniffed it before emptying the contents of a hip flask into it.

"Onto a ship."

"Yes."  
"A pirate ship."

"Uh, yesh."

"On the Ocean, in a filthy ship, rocking violently with raucous pirates gallivanting about."  
Jack nodded, obviously not understanding what the Doctor was getting at.

"No. And if you so much as make reference to that insane suggestion again I do believe I shall feed your innards to the sharks. Hmm?" The Doctor grinned wildly again and chuckled, and Jack half-attempted a smile and a laugh to humor him.

"Well," Jack said after swallowing the last of his pancakes, "You wouldn't happen to have any more of these…" He indicated with his fork where the last flapjack had been and looked hopefully at the gent. "They're very good."

"Oh! Right, of course. Leela!"

Jack watched as the Doctor left the room, and casually poked his head around the corner to make sure he was really gone. The swinging doors clapped back and forth, and Jack dumped his plate and half-empty mug on the ground. He grabbed the roll of gauze, a glass bottle of something or other, and the jar of ointment and crammed them into his pocket. He scooped up the unconscious girl and heard voices from the kitchen.

"Yes, he said they were very good Jamie… Well you can make more can't you!"

Jack frantically looked about the room and spotted a slightly open window. He looked heavenwards as if to ask 'why me?' and with a nimble toe, threw the window open wide enough to step through and maneuver Tori without giving her a concussion on top of everything else.

Then he broke into a run.

another note: No one ever said the Doctor was THE Doctor….. anyway, I had to slip my namesake in there didn't I? Yes Alteng, I know Leela stayed on Galifrey (an Alien on Galifrey!) and K-9 stayed with her. That's where we get K-9 Mark II (I liked I better…..) but, I'm glad you caught my little allusion at least someone's paying attention. But this is not my Doctor Who story, and so we press onwards, back to POC…


	29. Will and the Argonauts

As Jack ran, he swore he could here the Doctor behind him every step of the way. Not that he was afraid of the man, but as he _was_ a former pirate after all, he figured it was probably less than wise to cross him. Well, to cross him after crossing him.

He kept glancing down at the unconscious girl in his arms. He hadn't done a proper kidnapping in – well, not very recently anyways. He jogged down the dock, nodded to the portmaster and dashed aboard the gangplank.

"Let's go lads!" he roared. The crew sprang into action; pulling anchors, raising sails, and maneuvering the ship out into open waters.

"How is she?" Will gasped, racing over to Jack and his precious cargo.

"Well enough- Oi! Watch those bumps! Keep it smooth mates!"

He shook his heads and carefully carried Tori below decks to a clean, quiet room Will had prepared.

"She's going to need rest, quiet, warmth, to be kept dry, clean – maybe we should've left her there…." Jack mused lightly

"Maybe," Will agreed. "But I wouldn't care to face her upon her recovery."

The duo quietly backed out of the cabin, extinguishing the lantern as they went. There was still a full day and a half of sailing to make up for.

Jack's feet had barely touched the deck as Gibb's voice rang out from the mast.

"Capt'n, there's a storm comin' off tha' shore sir, and us with our riggin' down!"

"All hands on deck Mr. Gibbs! William, take the helm, steer for that gap ahead."

"But Jack-" Will protested

"Keep us on course lad." Jack ignored the blatantly alarmed stares from the crew as Will dashed to seize the dangerously spinning wheel, hopelessly turning it.

"There." Came a soft voice behind him. He turned, and found Tori wrapped in a blanket, swaying gently. "Pay attention," She snapped "You'll bring the boom around!"

Will panicked and jerked the wheel. Tori stumbled, suppressing a cry. The rest of the crew was somewhat less reserved of sharing their displeasure with the helmsman.

"No Sudden Movements!" She enunciated, stabling herself shakily.

"You should be below, You're not well!" Will said without looking at her. He feared to tear his eyes from the ocean ahead.

"You should learn to steer!"

Will whipped back to face her and the two glared, their emotions tied to the ever-darkening sky. The winds kicked up a notch or eight and Tori glanced meaningfully at the wheel.

"Do you want to do this?" Will suggested dourly

"I... I can't." Tori replied quietly, and Will noticed her hand grasping her side. He returned to the wheel. "Do you see that gap?' She asked, pointing.

"There's too much fog in the way."

"No there isn't. You can feel the oppression of the cliffs; now feel the freedom in between. Can you feel the change in the ocean? The waves?"

"Only where the waves are crashing…" Will paused as his words registered. There was something there- an epiphany. "No waves means no land! That's where the gap is!"

Tori smiled slightly and Will clumsily managed to steer the ship through the gap. They sailed in between the two cliffs where the water was still as glass and a sudden silence fell over the ship. Will relaxed, but Tori tensed even more.

"Steer left."

"Left! But Tori, there's a cliff over there!"  
"Will, this cliff goes away and when it does the wind will dash us against the rocks."

Will eased the ship to the left just as the cliff as a gust of wind funneled through the cliffs and rocked the ship dangerously close to the crag on the right.

"Damn," Jack swore, stumbling from the lurch. "GIBBS!"

"We're fine Capt'n, but ye'd better get down here!"

_Well,_ Jack thought, _at least we haven't been dashed against any rocks… yet._

Before he swung down from the mast he looked over to Will at the helm- and saw a dark figure beside him. Jack leapt to the deck and raced to the wheel. Will maneuvered the ship back to open waters and veered right as the lights of Port Royal came into view.

"Ah, William. Who was-" Jack paused upon seeing an old barrel with a blanket draped over it. He spun a quick grin "Right. Well done lad." He distractedly clapped Will on the shoulder and headed below for a tot-or- twelve of whatever booze was still left. "Oh... don't... dock tonight lad eh? I dun want a redcoat giving me a shave being the firs thing I see in the morning when I come to, hmm?" Gibbs strolled over to a rather bemused looking Will and gently took the wheel from him.

"I'll take tha'." He winked, and Will gratefully released it to him.

Will lay in his hammock and fingered the Star, shining it, noting it's odd detail. He would return it, of course, after he saved Elizabeth. Suddenly, it seemed morning was too close, yet is still felt so far away.

"Jack, pull faster!"

"Look lad," Jack grunted "You try runnin' up riggin' in a storm, then hauling oars." Tori sat quietly in the bow of the little vessel to stabilize it in the waves looking very pale.

"There's a doctor just in the harbour," Will whispered.

"She'll be safer there," Jack agreed, feeling an odd little déjà vu he couldn't quite put his finger on. Passing the strung pirate skeletons, Jack automatically stood and removed his hat and Tori touched her brow.

The boat scraped gravel just before the first rays of sun graced the sky. Will scooped up the slight girl in his arms and Jack broke down the door to the Doctor's.

"I'll come back for you." Will promised, laying her on the sofa.

"Don't let them give you any funny business luv." Jack parted, leaning the broken door back in its place. Then the men left for the Swann Mansion.

Will pounded on the door until the maid cautiously opened it.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Will gasped

"Mister Turner! Come in! Miss Elizabeth is upstairs sir!" The maid smiled joyously and held the door open. Will rushed past her, and Jack paused to eye the flustered lass. He tossed her a wink, and elegantly dashed after his comrade.

The young blacksmith burst into the room where Elizabeth lay, ashen faced and motionless. Governor Swann jumped to his feet, shocked at the intrusion.

"Elizabeth!" He went to her side and held her cold hand, brushing a stray hair from her face.  
"Ahem... Will." Jack jerked his head meaningfully. "_Antidote!_" he coughed.

"Oh! Your honour," Will addressed the bewildered governor, "I have the antidote for Elizabeth!" He withdrew the charm from his pocket and broke the top off. It was...

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	30. Empty

Empty, Mr. Turner." Drawled a familiar, haughty voice. The British Royal Navy poured into the room, surrounding the pirates. Here is the real antidote Governor." Commodore Norrington removed the necklace from a beautifully polished box and twisted off the top. He poured the golden liquid into Elizabeth's mouth, and stepped back. The room positively sparked with opposition, and anxiety as the seconds ticked by. Then, slowly, the colour began to return to the girl's cheeks and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Ohh- what happened? Where am I?" The commodore stepped to her side, and bent over her.  
"You were poisoned, my love. I brought back an antidote for you. Do feel alright?"  
"Well of course she doesn't feel 'alright.'" Jack remarked "She was poisoned you know." He confided to his captors. Norrington glared and the bayonets and guns were raised a little higher.  
"No, I... I feel alright. Where's Will?" James' eyes flashed angrily, and Elizabeth turned to see her true love with rifles to his head and bayonets at his throat. "What is the meaning of this!" She demanded, "Will? Jack!"

"Treason, milady." Norrington broke in reluctantly. "We didn't want to upset you until you've rested, but he poisoned you to gain your position and fortune with the aid of that idiot pirate."

"You Liar!" Will spat, causing the soldiers to tighten their grip. James snatched the charm from Will's hand and presented it to Miss Swann.

"Empty, milady. Almost identical, yet empty. Who could have made an exact replica of the true antidote? He made a copy in hopes of fooling you, in hopes of switching for the real one." He looked down at the stunned lass, and gently caressed her cheek. "Elizabeth, this is too much for you. I will not let any harm come to you. Just rest and-" "No." She pushed back the bedclothes, and the soldiers paused from pushing the prisoners. "Elizabeth!" "I have strength enough, for this." She walked shakily to her bound and gagged love, and looked him in the eyes. "You left me. To try and rescue me, you had to cheat and you still failed. Did you ever truly love me?"

Will's heart shattered, his eyes mirroring his soul. A tear rolled down Elizabeth's face.

"I see now, you never loved me as I loved you." She turned away.

"Elzzbtttt!" Will cried through his gag. His cry was muffled, and Norrington took the devastated girl into his arms, and the door closed.

Will went numb, and expressionless as he was dragged from the mansion and deposited in a farmers wagon.

"To the cells with them then eh?" asked a guard. They snapped to the horses, and started towards the town.

"Please, help me- help." A silvery voice croaked miserably. A young girl staggered in front of the team pleadingly. "What's with her?" Another soldier shrugged. "I feel ill- please take me home," her cough racked awfully, until one of the soldiers looked closer. "PLAGUE!" He cried, panicking. The girl reached out for him, and the militia fled away from the infected, forgetting the prisoners. Jack eyed the spotted girl nervously as she gracefully hoisted herself onto the wagon. She artfully took Will's knife and sliced their bonds.

"Tori-lass, I don't think that doctor is, ah, a good one." Jack observed backing away slightly. She laughed a little and wiped her face with apron of her skirt.

"It's just chalk." Jack jumped from the wagon, then lifted Tori down as well. Will lowered himself dejectedly, oblivious to everything. He just replayed those words in his head.

/I see now you never loved me.../

How could she not know? Jack briefly relayed the events to Tori, who understood. She closed her eyes to gather strength.

"William, there are other fish in the sea." Jack offered. "Different strumpets in the town?" Will brushed past them despondently. "More whores in the brothel!" Tori smacked him. Hard.

"You deserved that." She informed him. "Will." Will turned, hallow-eyed and forlorn. Tori took a step towards him. "She does love you. You know that. Don't, " she cut him off. "She's confused maybe, Will. Don't leave without trying. You'll never forgive yourself-" Will's eyes flicked up above Tori's head, then he suddenly, rashly, seized her shoulders and drew her into a passionate kiss. She melted- then pulled away, looking into his eyes- or rather, the figure reflected in them. "Tell her that, not me." Tori inclined her head slightly towards the balcony of the Swann mansion, where she could see a robed figure receding into the house. Will looked up to see the last trail of a dress vanish and turned back to the harbour.

"I've got it! Better wenches in Tortuga! Let's take a trip shall we!" Jack looked hopeful. Tori backhanded him in the stomach.

Tori quietly hung behind the funeral-like procession of their quest before taking the opportunity to slip away. Cat-like, she slipped back to the Swann mansion, and taking a deep breath she began to painfully scale the walls to the balcony. When she finally pulled herself up, she sat balanced on the railing, biting her lip in pain. She restored her composure and slipped into the room.

Elizabeth finished splashing cool water on her face. She could hear the Commodore and her father speaking downstairs. She looked at herself critically in the mirror and sighed. Why did she feel so miserable? Her image in the mirror blurred again, and she choked another sob. She mopped her face again before she finally retreated to her room.

"Oh, this is very nice." A voice commented. Elizabeth looked up in alarm at a tall, slight girl rummaging through her things.

"Who do you think you are! Put down my things at once!" The girl turned and evenly pointed a gun at her head.

"Sit down Miss Elizabeth." She suggested conversationally.

"I will not be threatened in my own-!"

"Sit DOWN, Miss Elizabeth." The governor's daughter dropped to her bed obediently, fuming. The intruder dangled an absolutely gorgeous platinum necklace with embedded diamonds. "Now this is very beautiful,"

"How did you find that! That's in..." "The false bottom in the locked drawer in the floor covered by that rug?" She nudged the rug back with her toe to reveal the keyhole in the floorboards and shrugged.

"Anyone with a hairpin can find that," she noted nonchalantly, tossing the necklace to land gently next to the girl. "But this, oh this is quite a treasure." She held up a beaten silver bracelet with intricate designs and an engraved message. 'To Miss Elizabeth Swann, W.T.' Tears brimmed in Elizabeth's eyes again. Tori sat down next to her, and Elizabeth buried her head on the thief's shoulder and cried.


	31. This is the End

"No, her name is Tori. Dark hair, about so tall, and this big?" Will gestured with his rough hands. The bartender shrugged and shook his head while he finished drying a glass and filled it with rum for Jack.

"Never 'eard of 'er." He replied, setting the glass down in front of the seasoned pirate. He walked off to answer the summon of another patron, ignoring Will as he started on more elaborate descriptions.

"Finest rum in the Caribbean mate!" Jack avowed, raising his tankard.

"You said that at every tavern we've been to so far." Will observed with a sigh. He slumped into a chair across from Jack, exhausted and confused.

"Ahh, bu' this time I really, really, truly from the bo'm of my heart, mean it. Hones'ly. This is the finest… finest…"

"Rum." Will supplied, his voiced muffled by his head being buried in his crossed arms on the table.

"Right. Finest rum in th'…here."

"Aren't you supposed to stay put when you get lost?" Demanded a familiar voice.

"Tori luv! 'Ave a round with us then we're off to Tortuga for another! And then maybe something even more fun! What d'you say luv!"

Tori prudently ignored the raving pirate and gently laid a hand on Will's shoulder. He looked up at her. "Good. Let's go." He said bleakly. He stood, letting his chair fall, and left the tavern. Tori hooked Jack's holster belt and dragged him after Will, disregarding the pirates' longing, reaching look and violent protests for the last swallow of rum.

Tori ran after the lost blacksmith and seized his arm. He tried to jerk away, but her grip was iron. Her eyes were as still and calm as the azure ocean, but had shards of steel in them as she spoke demurely.

"But Will, you have a gala to attend tonight."

"No! No galas!" Jack answered, unhooking himself and removing her from his companion. He stood between her and Will and waved his arms. "No galas! We're leaving, on the ship, now. So if you want him to go to your little gala, you'll have to find your own ride home." He turned with William to leave.

"What ship, Captain Sparrow?" Tori asked sweetly after him.

Jack froze and turned, walking back to her. "Yours love. Your ship manned by my crew which waits just beyond those cliffs. That ship."

"Oh, that ship."

"Yes, that ship," Then Jack caught the tone of her voice and grimaced. He looked her dead in the eye. "What did you do to my ship?"

"Your ship?" She commented innocently

"Don't toy with me lass. The ship, what did you do to it?"

"_I_ didn't do anything. _Your _crew may have moved it."

"My crew wouldn't move it without my command," Then he looked at the sweetly smiling girl and hesitated. "Wouldn't they?"

"Perhaps if they took another ship, and went home in that. Especially if it was a ship of British Royal Navy quality… and colours." Tori suggested, her eyes wide.

"You commandeered a Naval ship?"

"I suppose technically _you_ commandeered the Commodore's Naval ship, yes."

Infuriated, Jack fumbled for his sword, and saw Tori's hand already on her hilt. He immediately abandoned his notion and scrabbled for something else to say or do with elaborate gesticulations. Words failed him, not that it stopped him from spluttering parts of them. He looked about to explode at Tori's eternally calm face when he threw his hands up in wild-eyed defeat. "Alright, we'll go to your little gala then you give up the location of the ship, we're saavy?"

"Aye Captain." She replied mockingly. She took Will's elbow, then, rather forcibly Jack's, and more or less dragged them to Will's silent smithy.

"She's been up there over an hour, isn't she done yet?" Jack demanded

Will shrugged despondently. Jack was starting to worry about his withdrawn comrade. He plucked distastefully at his clothes, and made a face in the mirror at his outlandish appearance and hairstyle.

"Alright, I'm ready." Tori called. She lightly ran down the stairs in a simple, pale blue gown that made her practically glow. She moved with the ease and grace of a deer, rather than her usual cat-like qualities. Will glanced up briefly from his self pity and noticed Tori's final descent. He emotionlessly offered his arm, but did come out of his abstraction enough for a ghost of a smile.

"Miss Evingtar," Jack greeted her, kissing her hand. She smiled amusedly

"Tori, you look like a, girl." Will stuttered, in an attempt to complement her.

Tori raised her eyebrows and laughed, "And just what did I look like before Mr. Turner?" She teased "A beached whale?"

"No! It's not, I didn't…" Will was so flustered, he forgot what he was saying completely. Tori shook her head with a grin.

"I'm teasing you dear William, now shall we go?" Again she took an arm from each gentleman, who courteously escorted her to an awaiting carriage which took the unlikely trio to the most unlikeliest of places. The Swann mansion.

"Miss Elizabeth is expecting me." She murmured to the maid who answered the door. The maid looked at her wide-eyed in understanding, and pointed towards the library. Tori nodded courteously. Will and Jack followed her. Amidst the throng of guests, they were barely given a second glance. As they entered the library, Will saw a strangely familiar girl on the couch. She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. Will's heart tore in two and he stepped hesitantly towards her.

Tori stepped out from behind the door and tugged at Jack Sparrow's sleeve, indicating they should leave. He followed her out, and quietly closed the doors behind them.

The wedding was beautiful. The bride and groom looked adoringly at each other throughout the entire, tedious ceremony. The happy couple stood before the great bell on the catwalk of the fortress overlooking the sea, while the guests sat on decorated white benches... all the guests, but one. A strange figure lingered in the archway, leaning casually against the frame. It watched with a bitter, self-mocking expression. The final vows were said, the rings and kisses exchanged. Will and Elizabeth turned joyously to face the crowd, and the shadow in the archway silently turned and vanished.

Her ship had been tied to the pier just after the reception before the wedding ceremony. She planned to leave before anyone knew it was there, and before anyone knew it was gone. Tori unlooped the lines and raised the sails to escape the little port, fingering the oil-stained wheel she knew so well. She cast one look back at the fortress as she turned for the cliffs, and saw two figures watching after her- one in a large white dress.

"Well that was lovely now wasn't it?"

Tori whipped about, and saw a body lounging in a makeshift hammock with a hat over their face. Captain Sparrow tilted his hat back and grinned mischievously. Tori opened her mouth, then closed it, shaking her head.

"What do you want Jack?"

"You were supposed to give up the location of the ship after the gala. And I'm not leaving until I've got it."

Tori kept a perfectly straight face.  
"You've got me Jack. The ship is just now off the coast of Port Royal."

"Good, then I'm kidnapping you and if you'll just be a good lass and take me back to Tortuga we can be rid of this whole little mess, savvy?"

Tori looked at him impishly.

"As long as I get to be captain,"

"Then we have an accord!" Jack leapt to his feet and spit on his hand, extending it with a grin. Tori rolled her eyes and mimicked the ritual. Their hands slapped, and the deal was set.

Tortuga swam into sight just as the sun was sinking, setting the town on fire with it's luminous hues. Trance-like, Tori automatically steered to the port she knew so well with her good arm. It was still too painful to do anything strenuous with the other. Idly she touched the wound. It was healing well- no infections or tearing. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she neglected to hear Jack creep up behind her.

"Are you certain you'll be alright?"

Tori started, but easily regained her composure. "Of course, Captain Sparrow." She replied indifferently, pulling her arm sharply away from her side.

"That's not what I meant love." He countered solemnly. He turned her away from the wheel and looked critically at her eyes. She stared at him defiantly and aloofly, as if she hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about.

"Pirates steal, they thieve they ravage, destroy,"

"Drink up me hearties yo ho." Tori finished cheekily. Jack's eyebrows raised, "It was noble of you lass, and pirates aren't a noble crew.."

"I invested far too much in him, for her not to appreciate it." She defended herself cooly. "I shipped Norrington to Port Nyssia for revenge, and I put in to much effort for Will to get that antidote. I had to force him and Elizabeth together."

"Force?"

"Love sure as hell wasn't going to do it."

They stood there, with their faces mere inches apart, challenging the other to stand down.

"Now where exactly did you want me to let you off?" Tori asked cooly.

"Right 'ere will be fine thank you lass."

Tori looked curiously at the pirate. He tipped his hat, and reached to take something in hand. "Love did it, on both accounts." A hint of a smile played on his lips as the lass stared at the insanity of the cryptic message. He tugged sharply on a line and Tori gasped as he flew crazily into the air. She heard shocked curses and yells as Jack Sparrow swung out over open water, and Tori ran to the side of the ship, amazed at her sudden care for the idiotic buccaneer. He dropped rather ungracefully onto his own ship. "It'll be a blessing to never see you again on these waters Captain Diablo!" The swashbuckler called with a sweeping bow.

Tori's line swung limply back to The Bängala, lowering her sail in the process. Despite herself, she smiled._ Perhaps, _she thought as she turned to leave the town, _ Perhaps Captain Diablo should take a vacation for awhile. This has been quite the adventure._ She listened to the crashing silence around her, soothing her, cleansing her, healing her heart and soul. She smiled an odd little half smile.

_I wonder, _She thought idly spinning the wheel,_ What would the world say to Captain Icarus and The Daedalian_ _Opus…_

A haunting tune came over the waters, caught lightly caught in the gentle breeze as the Black Pearl faded into the night.

"We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs…" 

Almost to herself, Tori ended the verse in a sweet, minor key,

"Drink up me hearties yoho!"

dadada da dadada da dadada da dadadaaaa

dadada da dadada da dadada da dadadaaaa…

ROLL CREDITS! 

Written By Leela Sevateem

Inspired by Tori Marian

PoTC Characters Borrowed from Disney™

Chapter Titles taken from Various Places

Special Thanks To…

My Computer

and Anyone Else I've Forgotten!

Thankee for stickin' with me matees, and remember, you can still review and criticize brutally previous chapters! Leela

FIN


End file.
